Harry Potter And The Chronicles Of Riddick
by SirLordWhAtEvEr
Summary: Adopted from IMAN2688. Harry has just returned to the Dursley's after saving Sirius from the DoM. An unexpected event finds Harry somewhere he's never been before, getting trained by an odd stranger. And he has a wife? Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

My note: Right then

My note: Right then. Iman2688 allowed me to continue on with his story. Let's see how I do.

By the by, this is his chapter completely, I only reformatted it. Large paragraphs with multiple speakers confuse me sometimes.

Summary: AU Pre-HBP, Sirius lives, Harry is having a bad summer he almost looses Sirius and manages to pull him before he fell in to the veil, and instead pushes Bellatrix LeStrange. Sirius is ecstatic that his own godson saves his life. Harry still has to spend his summer at the Dursleys until summer ends, until he gets into a D.E. fight in Diagon alley and accidentally apparates not where he would ever expected, only to be trained buy somebody he never thought of. Will be super powerful and filthy stinking rich Harry; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing.

Chapter 1: YAHOO!

Harry watches his godfather and only last link to family hit by a spell and falling slowly towards the black oblivion known as the Veil. Harry breaks through the people's grasps and catches his godfather before he falls and pushes him aside, anger welling up inside shoots the stupefy spell and hits Bellatrix squarely in the chest and yells out, "No more pain from you its your turn to die now!" Harry pushes Bellatrix Lestrange in to the Veil and watches with a grim satisfaction and more guilt at what he had just done. He had killed.

Just then Dumbledore and the order show up and help out. Voldemort and Dumbledore start dueling; Voldemort possesses Harry and tries to get Dumbledore to kill Harry. Harry using almost all of his mental strength pushes Voldemort out of his head resulting in him flying back and hitting the wall. Tonks rushes to Harry before he falls unconscious. Remus Lupin catches Wormtail before he tries to port-key away and stuns him. Aurors run in and see Sirius Black unconscious and also Peter Pettigrew with the Dark Mark showing on his arm, the silver one. Aurors arrest Pettigrew and Black.

Fudge is all smiling because there were 14 death eaters as well as Wormtail and Black. Dumbledore talks to Fudge and convinces him of Sirius's innocence, Fudge agrees stupidly while thinking how to turn this to his advantage. With Sirius free and innocent he doesn't have to hide any more. But now everyone knows the he-who-must-not-be-named is back. The second war begins…

Harry Potter stares blankly as houses go by in a blur, just a week after the DoM incident Harry returned back to school happy that Sirius was innocent and thinking now he could live with him. Dumbledore had different ideas, and made up some more stories about the blood wards and how it wasn't safe away from the Dursleys. Also that night when they got back to Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore drops a bombshell on Harry with the prophecy:

The one prophesized to defeat the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal and he will know the power the dark lord knows not, and either shall die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. 

With the prophecy playing over and over in his mind and so much anger at Albus for not telling him. The car suddenly stops in front of the number 4 privet drive, His cousin Dudley Dursley wobbles up the driveway and straight in to the kitchen. His aunt following and fussing about her ikle Diddykums.

Uncle Vernon got out of the car and yelled at his good for nothing nephew, "Get your freaky ass in to the fucking house now, I don't want to see or hear any of your freakiness until those people come to get you. If you thought I would be afraid of their threats then that's another thing coming. Starting tomorrow you will do everything your aunt tells you or you will never go back to that freakish school of yours."

Harry didn't care as much about their threats but complied grudgingly anyway. Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the closet he called his room. He set his stuff down so tired, he fell asleep fully clothed.

Meanwhile back at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, everybody was in chaos, people were rumbling about trying to get some more information about what just had happened. One of those people happened to be Sirius Black and his clumsy niece Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks as she liked to be called. They were sitting down watching everything trying to hear something clearly without interrupting.

Dumbledore finally yells out, "SILENCE" everyone stops and gets real quiet and listens to the really old man. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and a lot of other titles begin telling the Order members everything that had transpired at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

When he finishes everyone has a deep look of understanding. Only two people have a slight bewildered look on their faces. Sirius and Tonks both wanted to know why Harry wasn't here at the Order meeting but his friends Ron, Hermione, and his supposed girlfriend Ginny were.

Sirius asks, "Albus why is it that Harry isn't here or part of the order for that matter but his friends are? Why can't he stay here now that I am free?" Tonks was about to ask the same thing but said nothing. Nymphadora Tonks was a clumsy 21 year old Auror working at the ministry and the Order. She also had a humungous secret that only Sirius knew but never said anything about, that she Nymphadora Tonks was secretly completely madly in love with Sirius's godson one Harry James Potter.

Something she didn't know was that when Harry was born and she was 6 years old her parents and his parents betrothed the two together for marriage, only Sirius knew because he knew that the two would be perfect for each other. The reason was that the Potters had a curse placed upon them, in order to gain their full powers and abilities as well as inherit everything that was theirs they had to be wedded off by their sixteenth birthday, no one knew except Sirius and Harry was already 15 years old and he knew that he had to say something.

The other reason was that Tonks' mother was disowned and didn't have enough money and needed it badly if Nymphadora married Harry then she would gain money from it just for agreeing. Andromeda Tonks did not want to marry off her only daughter off to some strangers she didn't know but complied any way because she trusted her cousin Sirius, who was best friends with them. Sirius knew it was time to tell them about it or else Harry would loose his title, inheritance, and powers, and become a squib, and also Tonks would loose her powers as well.

Albus Dumbledore knew that Sirius had a right to know and would not like the reasons but knew that he could not do anything about it. "Sirius the reason Harry can't come here is because of the blood wards surrounding privet drive. The second question as to why Harry is not part of the order is simple; his Occlumency is not strong enough to block Voldemort's mental attacks to him. Harry's friends are in here so that they can keep tabs on him for me. Report anything unusual that he would not come to me for. They are also part of the order because Voldemort is not after them, only Harry is in danger of Voldemort's wrath."

Sirius Black was a man who was an escaped convict now turned free and fully pardoned man said, "That is exactly the reason Harry needs to be here, Voldemort doesn't know where here is and two if he is after Harry then wouldn't it be prudent to move Harry here so that he can be safe and be trained as well as his so called friends."

Ron spoke up against this mainly because he was a jealous insane prat who only wanted to be one up on Harry, "Harry always gets the spotlight, he always gets the fame, girls, money, well guess what he doesn't get the training or joins the Order is by far the only thing us lowly commoners compared to Harry have. Why should we have to sacrifice something we only have and he doesn't."

Hermione Granger agrees with her new boyfriend mainly because just that she liked Ron too much to voice her true opinion that Harry should be here. Ginny on the other hand wanted Harry here because it just so happens that she and her mother have been secretly scheming to get Ginny married to Harry Potter and claim the fame and the money, and of course marry the man she thinks she loves.

Tonks while on the other hand strongly fought back at Ron saying, "Harry has more of a right to be here and train than you do, Voldemort is after him not you, you really don't need extra training because you aren't going to get into the fighting Harry will. And on another note Harry is more of a man than you will ever be, you greedy, manipulative, back-stabbing, weasel."

Before this could escalate any further Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE." Dumbledore commanded the room and added, "If there is nothing left to bring up I suggest we retire for the evening." With this everyone in the room went to separate parts of the house to do their own thing. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to do some summer homework; Ginny went back to her room shared with Hermione to dream about Harry. Sirius and Tonks went to Sirius's room because he needed to tell her something important. Remus went back to his home to get some sleep.

When they got to Sirius's room, Tonks went in and sat down on the bed while Sirius closed the door. Tonks began, "Ok… why did you want to see me? What's so important it couldn't wait?"

Sirius replied, "There is something I never told you and it is about time I did. When your mother was disowned by the family, she was short on money and her and your father couldn't make ends meet, they slowly started to make money by working and saved up enough to buy a house. When you were born they didn't have enough money but still got through. When you turned six years old, they were going through rough times and needed money badly.

"At the same time Harry was born but we were all in hiding, Lily didn't want Harry to do this but it wasn't her choice and in the end she accepted this was the way to be."

Tonks butted in, "Where is this going, and, what does this have to do with me and Harry." Sirius continues, "The Potter's have a curse on all male children, that is they have to be in an arranged marriage before their sixteenth birthday or they loose not only their inheritance, but they loose their powers, money, and special abilities passed on to them, what I am trying to say is that when Harry was born your parents and his arranged the two of you to marriage."

Tonks was in shock, she thought she was on cloud nine; her only dream since she met Harry had finally come through. She was going to be with Harry Potter and nothing and nobody is going to stop her, especially Ginny Weasley. Tonks jumped up and hugged her uncle tightly and said, "I am going to be married to Harry… YAHOO!" Sirius thought she was going to breakdown and cry in happiness, but he wasn't prepared for this one.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: so this chapter of his has set a plot that I will try and uphold to. Of course I have some ideas of my own for this story. I hope I do it justice in the time to come.

(Keyword is hope)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is my work then

Disclaimer: People, not mine. Settings, not mine. Money, not mine. This is and adopted story so most of the plot isn't mine either.

My note: This is my work then.

Harry was currently lying on his bed after a tiring three hours in the sweltering heat doing weeding and other yard work. He had taken his shirt off after he got to his room because it was drenched in sweat. He used it to block the sun shooting through his curtainless window.He had a throbbing headache caused by dehydration. He slowly nursed a cold bottle of water he had managed to persuade Aunt Petunia to let him have.

As he lay, staring at the blank ceiling above him, his thoughts wondered as to what Ginny might be doing now. Was she thinking of him?It just so happened to occur that Ginny was thinking about Harry. What she was doing was mixing in love potion to some meat pies that would be sent to Harry.Sure they were technically dating. But she had to make it last the next three years until she was old enough to marry him. He would understand of course. Not that he would ever find out.

Back in Harry's room, his headache was starting to wear off. It was just a gentle throbbing in the front of his skull now. Quite soothing, really. If he had had a tennis ball, he probably would be bouncing it off the wall and catching it repeatedly. As it was. He didn't have a tennis ball.

He could hear vague noises downstairs. And his Uncle Vernon's voice cut through the rest.

"What are you frea…" Faded very quickly into. "Be my guest, he's right upstairs."

Harry sighed. Visitors. It had only been about a day. He didn't need to send them an owl already, did he?

He pulled himself off of his bed to meet his guest. He was met with a tackle to the ground and a pink mess implanted in his chest. He let out an 'oof' as he hit the floor. He could hear the pink mess talking into his chest. It turned out to be Tonks.

"Oh we're gonna' be so, so happy together." She almost squealed.

"Right…" Harry said slowly. "The reason for the light assault and that statement being?"

"Sirius, didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what."

"He said he did. Aargh." Tonks yelled inwardly. She was currently too angry to notice the blush appearing on instinct. Harry mistook it for the anger. After all, uncle Vernon went purple when he was angry. "Sirius you asshole, get up here right now."

Sirius was enjoying his brief time with these Muggles. So far they had sat on one side of the kitchen table while he sat on the other. Finally the little fat one spoke.

"Did…Did you really blow up all those people?" He asked.

Ah, they recognized him. Apparently the muggle law enforcement hadn't taken his name off the wanted list. He could have a bit of fun here.

"No." The fat one sighed in relief. "I killed some of them in other ways first." Sis's face screwed up in horror. "I especially enjoyed gutting the fat ones in the group. So rewarding to hear them squeal like pigs."

Sirius was fighting not to laugh at the horror struck face on the three Dursleys. He would have failed if he had seen that Dudley had wet himself.

He was just about to carry on with his act when a voice came from upstairs.

"Sirius you asshole, get up here right now." Sirius cringed.

"Well it is time for me to go. My dear niece is calling." Sirius let out a bark like laugh and sped up the stairs. In Harry's room was Tonks who was still angry but just starting to let the first signs of actual embarrassment. Harry was thoughtful but leapt up as soon Sirius walked in and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you, Padfoot."

"You too Prongslet. You too." Sirius returned his attention to Tonks along with Harry and winced at the anger in her face.

"You didn't tell him." Tonks said simply.

"No."

"But you told me that you did." It was a statement. No questioning was wanted.

"Yes."

"You did it on purpose to make me look like a fool." Again. No question.

Sirius winced before answering. "Yes."

Tonks deflated slightly before pointing her wand at Sirius and loosed off a spell. Sirius resigned to letting it hit him. Tonks sat down as Sirius stood still. Fine at first, but eventually he started to stand more awkwardly.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked while looking at Sirius.

"I put a heating charm in the region of his crotch." Tonks said, smiling. "Sirius here will explain to you what he told me he'd done already. Any joking around and I will increase the temperature and he may well become impotent from the experience. All clear, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded while shifting around slightly.

"What I was supposed to tell you was this, Harry." Sirius started. He looked at Tonks quickly before continuing. "There was a curse put on the Potter line. I think it might have been in the 1700's. Anyway. This curse means that each male heir of the line has to be married before their sixteenth birthday or they will loose all magical capabilities and become a squib.

"In order to stop this from happening, your parents arranged for you to marry someone. With the Voldemort scare, they weren't sure they would make it to your older age. The reason that we came here today is to collect you so you can get married within the next three weeks."

Harry sat still for a little while. "Tonks, I think you may want to put the heat up on him some more."

"He isn't joking Harry." Tonks said quietly, not looking at him. She was being oddly shy for her normal outspoken attitude. "It's the truth."

"What about my parents? Didn't they get married after Hogwarts?"

"Formally, yes but James managed to convince Lily to marry him before he was sixteen. They got married without anyone knowing."

"Right. So I'm supposed to just give up any relationships I have and marry someone I've never met before in my life." Harry said, getting a bit annoyed. How could they really expect him to do this?

"Well you do know her." Sirius said cautiously. This could go badly though all things considered, Harry was taking it quite well so far.

"Who is she?"

Sirius was about to answer but then looked at Tonks. "You should probably be the one to tell him."

"It's me. You were arranged to marry me." She said.

Harry sat on his bed while his mouth opened and closed each time he thought of something to say or ask but then decided against it.

'It was kind of obvious.' A voice in his head said. 'She ran in, hugged you to the ground and said you'd be happy together. Then Sirius started told you about the marriage. Should have realized.'

'But Tonks?' Another voice said. Or maybe it was the same one. 'She has to be, like, twenty.'

'Mmm.' The voice seemed to agree with itself. It was definitely just one voice and on closer inspection, it was Harry's. 'She is very beautiful though.'

'True. Wait, no. I can't be thinking this. I'm with Ginny.'

While Harry carried on the conversation in his head, Sirius and Tonks held a silent conversation of looks that could only be properly achieved with years of practise. Sirius got his from his Marauder days and Tonks got hers from Auror-ing.

The conversation held with looks went as follows:

_I think you broke him, Nym._

_Shut up Sirius._

_Taking it well though._

_He hates me._

_No he doesn't_

_He does. I can tell._

_So can I. he doesn't._

A few minutes of both conversations later and Harry finally managed to form words.

"So can I only marry Tonks then?" He asked. "Not someone else, instead? It would still be marriage, right?"

Tonks hung her head in the silent way of saying _I knew it, he hates me_. Sirius scowled at her silently saying _he doesn't_. He then looked up at Harry.

"No. It was a blood contract. Can't be broken. You'll basically die without the other."

"I see." Harry seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well I might as well make the best of it then. What do we do now?"

Sirius stood up. "Now we take you back to Grimauld place. I don't care what Dumbledore says, it isn't healthy to live like this. We'll get you some new clothes and stuff in Diagon Ally. I can train you in the house because of all the wards and…" He paused slightly. "… You and Tonks can get to know each other better. Now if you will kindly remove the heating charm, we can go."

Tonks looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant and quickly dispelled the charm. Sirius sighed in relief.

"I'll get my stuff then" Harry said, moving around his room and getting odd books and clothes. He was having mixed feelings at the moment. He was moving away from the Dursleys and off to stay with his godfather. On the other hand, he was being practically forced to marry Tonks. Not that he had anything against Tonks. He was really to young though. And he was supposed to be with Ginny, right?

He finished collecting his stuff up in his trunk and made towards the stairs. Sirius and Tonks followed, the latter still quiet. After saying a quick goodbye to the Dursleys and Sirius saying he would be back to finish the 'lovely' talk they were having, the three of them left number Four Privet Drive. When they got to the edge of the apparition wards, Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk and gave him a portkey, telling him that he would meet them at the house. He had forgotten to add the sidecar to his motorbike.

Sirius walked off to a bush on the side of the road while Tonks grabbed the portkey and both her and Harry were whisked off to the door step of Twelve Grimauld Place. They made their way inside. There was no one there. It was very quiet. Harry took a little bit of time to look around. The house had changed a lot since he had last been there. It seemed to have more sources of light making for a more cheerful appearance of the hallway. The wallpaper wasn't pealing anymore and was a bright crimson. The layers of dust on everything were gone. He heard a clattering noise behind him and was proved right in thinking that Tonks had tripped over the umbrella stand when he turned around. He waited for the inevitable yelling from Mrs. Black's portrait. When it didn't come, he looked over at the space it was normally in.

"Who managed to get rid of the portrait?"

"Sirius. Took an axe to it after it started insulting Lily." Tonks said, smiling at the memory. "Apparently it wasn't immune to muggle methods. Don't know why no one thought of it before."

Harry nodded and moved into the kitchen and saw the changes were the same as the hallway. Most things had been cleaned or fixed. Harry went over to the cupboard and found some bottles of butterbeer. He pulled out a couple of bottles and gave one to Tonks before sitting down and opening his own. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tonks awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"So…" She faded off. Not able to think of anything to say.

"Yeah…" Harry swilled the last of the butterbeer around in his bottle before downing it.

"Look, I'm sorry about practically attacking you. I just… Sirius said he'd told you and…" Tonks looked absently out of the window. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You must hate me." Tonks hung her head down and stared absently at the few remaining dregs of drink in her bottle.

"I don't hate you Tonks. How could I?" Harry said. Tonks didn't look up. "Look. None of this was your fault. And besides, I'm used to things like this happening. Not exactly like this but… similar." They sat in silence for a bit longer, finishing off half a dozen more bottles of butterbeer.

Finally, Sirius came in through the front door. He was dragging Harry's trunk behind him.

"Ok sorry I took so long but I had to make reservations. Now your room is the one next to mine Harry. We'll move your stuff up in a minute. We can go shopping tomorrow as it's starting to get late now." Sirius paused for a moment to take a bottle of butterbeer, open it and take a swig before continuing. "Dumbledore doesn't know your hear so we'll keep that quiet for a while. Now since you are new on the rotary duty, you will be cooking today. Any questions?"

"What's rotary duty? Why are we going shopping? And what Reservations?" Harry asked.

"Rotary duty. We take it in turns to cook and other stuff. It's safer to eat out on the days I cook. Just to warn you." Sirius said smiling. "We are shopping because you have no clothes of your own and we also need to get you school supplies. Finally, I decided that you two should get to know each other better. After all. You'll be married soon. I made some reservations at a restaurant for tomorrow at eight."

"Uh…" Harry was a little unsure. "I suppose we should. I don't really know much about Tonks at the moment."

"Great. Let's go move your stuff."

"Wait a sec. That's my room." Tonks stood up indignantly. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Sirius cringed. "Well I though you to might as well share a room. Once again. Married soon." Tonks brightened up a bit at this. She would quite enjoy sharing a room with Harry. Sirius continued. "There are two beds in there of course." Tonks sighed slightly. It was a start.

Harry grabbed his trunk and made his way upstairs. He left his trunk by the wall in the room and sat down on the floor to think for a while. So far he had really only thought about his part in this. Surely it was worse for Tonks. She now had an estimated life span of more than a few years. If the blood contract carried on through the marriage, she would die if he did. He was practically taking away her life. But. She did seem happy the first time when she launched herself at him. Maybe she saw a bright side to this. He had to know.

He went back downstairs and, seeing that Sirius and Tonks weren't in the kitchen, looked around for them. He got to the Library and was about to enter it when some voices came through the door. He pressed up against it and strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Just face it. He hates me." It was Tonks.

"No he doesn't. I've told you before." Sirius this time. "There is no way he could possibly be angry at you. You'd have had to kill someone he knows and doesn't hate for that to happen."

"Still. I've practically taken some of the best parts of his life to come away from him."

"It wasn't you who arranged it." Sirius said, soothingly. "And besides. He's more likely to think he's ruined your life."

"What? Why?"

"Harry is the most self sacrificing person I have ever met." Sirius sighed "Trust me. He is blaming himself for all of this, most likely."

"He shouldn't. "

"And neither should you."

"Fine." There was a pause. "It's just. I don't know. I feel bad about wanting this to happen. Like I'm betraying him."

"You're not. You can't help what you feel. Besides. In a couple of days, he'll want it to happen as well. You two are perfect for each other. You just both need to realize this. Trust me."

"I know. I love him. I want him to love me too." Tonks said, sounding near tears.

"He will. Soon. You'd be surprised." Harry stood stunned for a while before he heard Sirius getting up. "Enough of this sentimental stuff. Come on. Get up. We'll get Harry in a min…." Harry rushed up the stairs as quietly though quickly as possible. Not hearing the rest of the sentence but knowing that they were going to leave the room soon.

He got back to his room and lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Tonks loved him, huh. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. She was beautiful to be sure but… He knew barely anything about her. But then again. That's why they were going on a … yes it was their first date, tomorrow. They'd get to talk then and he would see how it felt afterwards. A few minutes later, Sirius came knocking on the door.

"Hey cub. Your cooking tonight, remember? There's… stuff, in the cupboards. Make whatever you feel like. You could get takeaway but no delivery boy in the world knows where this place is so you'll have to pick it up. Ok?"

"Sure. I'll see what I have to work with." Harry said, sitting up. Twenty minutes later, Harry served up spaghetti bolognaise.

"You'll have to be doing the cooking when we're married then, Harry. I can't make anything nearly this good. At least not without setting fire to something" Tonks said, laughing.

Harry was quiet for a bit. He was still thinking about the marriage. He couldn't think of any way out of it. But then again, did he really want out? On a basic level, yes. It was taking away his freedom forcefully. But a deeper level told him that he should do it. Made him want to. He was starting to listen to that level more and more. It told him he would be happier. Would he? Maybe.

Tonks had taken his quietness and blankness as he ate his tea as him hating her still. She hung her head low, thinking. Sirius was right. She would have to prove to him that she loved him and that he could love her back. Tonks finished her meal with a new look on the recent and upcoming events.

After Dinner, the spent an hour or so talking at messing around. Nothing terribly important was discussed. Sirius made a point of ensuring this by asking "What came first, the chicken or the egg?" before anyone could say anything else. That question took about ten minutes to discuss fully where it opened up to other pointlessly philosophical ones. Eventually, Harry, Tonks and Sirius called it a night. Sirius went to his room and left Harry and Tonks in theirs.

"So which bed do you want?" Harry asked.

"Don't want to share?" Tonks said, obviously flirting with him.

"No before the first date, Tonks." Harry said, sitting down on the bed nearest to him. "Maybe after though." The badly hidden look of glee on Tonks' face at what he had said didn't go completely unmissed by Harry who merely went to the en suite bathroom, brushed his teeth, slipped off his shirt and jeans, leaving him just in his boxers, and went back to settle under the covers of his bed. He said goodnight to Tonks who had been watching him in near awe since he came from the bathroom before falling asleep. He had just realized how tired he really was.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a considerable, though not unpleasant, weight on the right side of his body. Squinting to get his eyes more focused, he instantly recognized what it was. "Tonks." Harry said softly while nudging her awake. "Tonks?"

This was met by some mutterings before she finally looked up. She smiled when she saw him. Some recognition seemed to enter her mind as she looked at him and she started to look a bit scared and embarrassed.

"Would you mind telling me why your in my bed this morning." Harry asked nicely. "It is a bit unexpected though quite pleasant really." Harry blushed when he said this and was a little surprised to see Tonks blush as well.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I was in my bed but I couldn't sleep. I don't know why but… I moved into yours. You are very comfortable by the way. I fell asleep and I guess you woke before me." Tonks was, at this point, extremely scared of rejection. She tensed slightly but he didn't move at all and she vaguely realized that he was running a hand through her hair.

"Is this the natural you?" Tonks pulled some hair in front of her eyes and saw that it was indeed the charred brown colour she had grown up with until she could change properly. The same colour that she tended to wake with most mornings, depending on how relaxing her sleep was. She nodded at Harry, waiting cautiously for his reaction. "I think you should use this form more. It's more down to earth. Nicer." Harry said after a while. Her hair was straight if not a bit tangled after sleeping, she had honey hazel eyes, the shape of her face was still a heart but it seemed a shade less tanned, with a few freckles still dotted around.

"You like it?" Tonks said, barely above a whisper, the fear of rejection still strong in everything she did or said.

"It's beautiful." Harry said. "Just beautiful." Tonks squealed in glee and hugged him, her head pushed into his chest. "I think we'll need to get up soon."

"What time is it?"

"Half six."

"Then why do we have to get up?" Tonks said defiantly. "I like it here. I think the term you used was 'quite pleasant really'." Harry blushed. And Tonks took that as a sign she could stay.

"Fine. Half an hour. Then I want to get up. Training to do." Harry smiled. "Besides, if Sirius finds us like this, we won't hear the end of it."

"Does this mean you like me?" Tonks asked. She still wanted reassurance.

"Definitely." Harry said. He paused for a moment, thinking. "It might be verging on something more. I can't tell. We'll see over the next couple of days." Harry and Tonks lay where they were for another twenty five minutes, quite content in each others arms. Harry got up around seven and made his way to the basement. Sirius had shown it to him the day before. It was enchanted to be larger on the inside, like most rooms in the house. The basement had been converted to a gym and had a running track around the edges with a swimming pool in the middle along with several weight sets, a punching bag, some crash mats and a climbing wall.

Harry did a couple of miles on the running track before swimming four hundred metres in the swimming pool. When Tonks came down to join him, he was using the weight set. He had decided during the school year that strength wasn't his best element and decided to focus mostly on stamina and agility. Still. Having some muscles couldn't hurt. She sat quietly watching him while he finished his set and came over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry sat down next to her. "You gonna' use anything?"

"No." Tonks said while shaking her head. "I do my best exercising in the evening."

"Great. Let's go have breakfast." Harry stood up and pulled Tonks to her feet. "I have no idea what there is but it should be fun trying to make a decent portion." Harry led the way back up.

"I know there is some decent food in here." Tonks said, laughing slightly. "I live here too. And I'm not a completely helpless slob like Sirius.

"I resent that remark." Sirius was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Tonks and Harry came up. "I am not helpless. So… good night sleep?"

"Yeah." Tonks and Harry answered at the same time. They both blushed slightly at the thought of how they had woken. Sirius raised an eyebrow, smirking, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Both Harry and Tonks had seen him and that only made them blush deeper.

"Nothing happened, you git." Tonks said, though part of her wished it had. 'Save those thoughts for later.' "So are we gonna' go shopping then?"

"Sure." Sirius said, sipping at a cup of coffee that didn't seem to exist just moments before. "We'll have breakfast and then get going. It'll be good to show my face in public now that I'm pardoned. See what the general publics view on me is now."

"If it's anything like me then you are in for a rough ride." Harry said, only half joking.

It turned out that Sirius didn't really get to show his face in public. As it was, there was barely enough people brave enough to go out to put together a football team. Diagon Ally was very nearly a ghost town. Some shops had closed but the essential shops like Ollivanders and Flourish and Blotts. The Hogwarts letters had not yet come so there were no families out shopping today.

Sirius and Tonks led Harry to Madame Malkin's first to get him some robes that fit. He had grown quite a bit since he had last bought some. Then they had taken him to Flourish and Blotts where Sirius bought some books that he though would be good for training him. Harry had insisted on paying for everything but Sirius had pointed out that he had no money.

That was when Harry decided the next place to go was Gringotts. They approached one of the many free tellers. A goblin greeted them and asked for their names and the purpose of their visit.

"Harry Potter. I need to withdraw some money." Harry said.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Your presence has been requested by Lord Ragnok. Would you like me to show you to him?"

"Yes please." Harry said. The Goblin looked over his shoulder at Tonks and Sirius for a moment. "I vouch for them. Can we go please?"

"Very well. Follow me then." The Goblin led them down a number of passage ways that seemed to become more heavily and grandly decorated with gold and other valuable materials as they went on. Finally they came to a set of double doors that the goblin stood in front of for a second, seemingly waiting for allowance to enter. A voice came through the door, telling them to come in.

Ragnok looked slightly taller than most goblins and looked a bit older a well. He looked up when the group came in. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you finally made a visit to my bank I see?"

"Um, I guess. It is an honour to meet you, Lord Ragnok." Harry said, inclining his head in a show of respect. "Please, call me Harry."

"Then I will have none of this Lord, stuff. It's just Ragnok, thank you."

"As you wish."

Ragnok motioned for them to sit and started to speak. "I wanted to talk to you to make sure that you will come in for your heritage test after the marriage."

"You know about the marriage?" Harry asked.

"Of course. The original document was filed here because your parents didn't trust the Ministry or Dumbledore at that time. And of course, Goblins keep things safe better then any race."

"I can easily believe that." Harry said. "So this heritage, test?"

"It will show what Families you belong to along with unlocking any powers that have been dormant or blocked. It is illegal for an 'of age wizard' to have a block and the marriage, along with the consummation, will make you just that."

"I see." Harry sat thinking for a few seconds. Consummation? He should have realized. Well, it wouldn't be too bad. "Thank you for informing me of this. Was there anything else?"

"No, that was all." Ragnok pulled a bag up from behind the desk. "I believe your intent was to withdraw some money. Here is one thousand galleons in here for you."

"Wow. That is a lot."

"Consider it a wedding present." Ragnok smiled. "You are a very powerful wizard, Harry and possibly the most influential person in this lifetime. You could permit me at least one bribe."

"As long as you don't call it that, Ragnok. Just a wedding gift. A bribe is unnecessary, though a gift is greatly appreciated." Harry said, laughing. He wasn't sure if the gobbling was joking or not about the bribe. "I hope you can make it to our wedding. I'll send you an invite when we figure out when it is."

"Yes. I hope I can." Ragnok stood up and showed them to the door. "Good day to all of you. I hope you too are happy together." Harry and Tonks smiled and left Gringotts with Sirius.

When they got back to Grimauld place, they collapsed on to some sofas, Tonks leaning on Harry who didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Sirius smiled.

"Blimey, Harry, you don't do anything normally do you?" Tonks said, laughing.

"Huh?"

"Just went in for a simple withdrawal and your now on first name terms with the manager of Gringotts. Not only that but taking bribes from him and inviting him to our wedding."

"Hmm. I really can't tell if he was joking about the bribe or not. It's a bit scary really."

"I just can't wait until that heritage test then. Knowing you, you'll have every power known to man. Along with some near death experience to unlock it all."

"Don't say that." Harry sighed. "Now it's gonna' happen." Tonks just laughed and bunched up into Harry, her head on his shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing I got some of your measurements from Madame Malkin." Sirius said. "I'm going to go get you some muggle clothes and maybe a suit or two. I'll leave you two alone." He waggled his eyebrows at the last bit causing Harry to snort in laughter. Tonks blushed slightly. When Sirius had left, Tonks changed herself back to her natural form and sat with Harry, watching the fire while he played with her hair gently and soothingly. Very soothingly.

/\/\/\

What Harry, Tonks and Sirius didn't know at this point was that they were seen entering Gringotts and being called into Ragnok's office. The person who saw them and their actions went almost immediately to his master after the group left.

Dumbledore is normally a very patient person. In fact, he prides himself on it, After all. People won't trust you if you shout all the time and make brash decisions at the spur of the moment. That was what he relied on for his plans. Trust. The kind of blind faith trusting that can only be achieved by someone with more patience than a rock. The kind of blind faith trust that Dumbledore had been working to achieve in each of the members of his order. Of course there are some still who aren't quite their. That Tonks girl has been speaking out a lot lately. Possibly usurping him. That wouldn't do.

Dumbledore put a lemon drop in his mouth and started crunching it. He only crunched them when no one else was around. Or in some rare cases, when he was very, very angry. He was alone this time, for the time being.

Sirius. That was another who could usurp his plans. Cares too much for the boy. It was almost a shame that he hadn't died at the ministry. The loss would have broken the boy. That way he could have moulded him back just how he wanted. Blind faith trust. He would have had that from him. But then again. Now Sirius would think that he owes Dumbledore for convincing Fudge to pardon him. He could use that. Get Sirius on his side. That would help control Harry.

Yes that would work well.

Just then, Mundungus Fletcher knocked on the door of his room. Dumbledore opened the door with a flick of his hand after saying, "Come in, Mundungus." It always confused them that. Left them in awe at how he could know who they are. Nobody seems to realize the proximity and identity charms along with the portrait linked to one by his desk. All the portraits in the school, in fact, could tell him who was coming, long before they got outside his office.

Back to Mundungus though, he seemed a bit nervous. "What was it that you wanted, Mr Fletcher?" That intimidated them without them knowing, speaking like they are still a student, works every time. Dumbledore fixed Fletcher with a piercing glaze, seeing what the intrusion was about for himself, interesting. He would let Fletcher explain it as well though. It was a good test of truth and loyalty. As well as making him feel like he contributed productively. He didn't look for longer than he had to. Frankly, Fletcher was a mess to look at and smelled quite bad.

"I…I wanted to inform you… that… I saw Harry enter Gringotts earlier this afternoon. He… He was called into the head Goblin's office as far as I could tell." Mundungus said, nervously. "He spent about ten minutes in there before leaving. He had a bag of money with him when he left but not when he entered."

"Yes." Dumbledore seemed to think while stroking his beard. Really he had done all the thinking while Fletcher gave his jumbled account. He got a much better idea of what had happened by looking straight into Fletcher's mind. But still. He had to keep up his wise, caring, façade. "Thank you Mr. Fletcher. That will be all."

"Er... Right." Mundungus Fletcher left as fast as he could; not wanting to be there any longer the he had to be. He had better, more productive stuff to do. Dumbledore sat for a while. He would have to call and order meeting tonight.

/\/\/\

Tonks was woken by the bang of the door. She was lying almost on top of Harry now; he was lying on his back with his head propped up, looking at Tonks. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked when she looked up.

"About an hour." Harry simply said.

"Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yep. You looked so peaceful. I just could bring myself to move." Harry and Tonks both looked up after Harry had finished talking because Sirius had come in. He was holding a black tuxedo and trousers over his arm along with a dark green shirt.

"These are for tonight, Harry. Rest of your clothes are upstairs, hope you like them."

"These are great, Thanks Sirius." Harry said taking them off of him. Tonks was at his side.

"We should go get ready. Reservations are in an hour." Tonks said, slipping past Harry, brushing against him. Harry watched her go up the stairs. Sirius let Harry use his bathroom to get changed and ready. He was now waiting down stairs. Quite nervous. Ok very nervous. Sirius was talking to him, saying it would be fine.

"Why is it that Women take so long, huh?" Harry asked, joking with Sirius. "I mean, I was ready in ten or fifteen minutes. Do you think Tonks is waiting just out of view just to get me nervous?"

A small, joyous laugh drew their attention to the stairs where Tonks was walking down. "That's exactly what I was doing," Tonks spoke sarcasticly and laughed again. "It wasn't at all because I actually took the effort to look good."

Harry held his breath as he saw her. Tonks was beautiful. She was in her natural form, her hair hanging down below her shoulders. It glowed wonderfully in the light. She was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her body nicely in all the right places and left just the right amount to the imagination.

Harry only took in a breath when she looped her arm in his and whispered in his ear. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "You look great."

"I could say the same to you." Tonks said eyeing him up and down. "Let's get going then." Sirius gave the two of them a portkey to get the restaurant, explaining it was a magical one so they didn't have to worry about not being seen. Both him and Tonks grabbed the portkey and were whisked to the front of a very posh looking restaurant.

Before they could enter though, Tonks heard a light buzzing in her head. An Order meeting. Great. She was just going into a five star restaurant, on the first date with the man she loves, no less. He just had to call an Order meeting, didn't he? Harry noticed her stop suddenly and concentrate. He turned to wait with her while she blocked out the buzzing. Finally she smiled at Harry and nodded so they made their way inside and went up to the maître d'.

"Do you have a reservation?" The maître d' asked in a regal and posh voice. He had probably been brought up to think that was how everyone spoke.

"Yes." Harry answered. "It's either under the name of Potter or Black. Not sure which." The maître d' checked in the reservation log to find either of the names.

"Ah yes. Mr Potter. Right this way please sir, madam." He said, leading Tonks and Harry across the restaurant and outside where they emerged on a balcony. They could see thw Eiffel tower lit up in the background. So they were in France? There was only one table on the balcony and it was set up for two people. Harry and Tonks thanked the man and sat down, Harry pulling Tonks seat out for her. After ordering, Harry a steak and Tonks salmon, they sat in silence for a while before Tonks broke the ice. They carried on talking companionably throughout the meal about meaningless topics and some more serious ones.

/\/\/\

Back in Grimauld place, Dumbledore had started the order meeting, despite Tonks not showing up. He was just about to move onto the business concerning Harry when Mrs Weasley stood up.

"Dumbledore. Where is Tonks? Why is she not here yet?" She asked.

"I am afraid do not know, Mrs Weasley." She did annoy him sometimes. Still, if her and the girl could go through with their plans then Harry would be easier to control. Nothing makes a boy more emotionally unstable then when he thinks he is love. Putty in his hands. He had known of their plans for quite a while and had woven it into his own. The girl's mind was like an open book. No wonder Tom took over so easily.

Sirius stood up and addressed Mrs Weasley. "She is on a date, Molly."

"How lovely, is he a nice man? Is it someone I know?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, I am sure you do know him. He's a great man. Tonks seems happy with him." Sirius said, not actually saying that it was Harry. He knew how much Mrs Weasley wanted Harry to marry Ginny. He didn't know of the love potion plan though. "If you ask me, it'll lead to marriage very soon." Sirius added, smiling at the knowledge only he knew. Well him and Remus who was also there when the contract was made. He seemed to have caught on and smiled as well.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore said louder then was necessary. All eyes were on him now. Just how he liked it. "I am ashamed that she couldn't simply postpone that for the more important matter of this meeting" Sirius scowled and let out a short bark like laugh. Dumbledore seemed to ignore it. "The reason that I called you all here is that it would seem that Harry has been seen in Diagon Alley, in Gringotts." Dumbledore let the uproar start. He could have stopped it but he seemed more foreboding when he silenced everyone. Mrs Weasley's voice was loudest saying things like "He could have been attacked" and "What was he thinking?"

Dumbledore was just about to use the sonorous charm but it would seem Sirius beat him to it.

"Silence!" The room fell silent and looked Sirius like he had grown another head. "Right. Harry wasn't on his own. He was with me and Tonks who is a professional Auror. I am in fact an ex hit-wizard so he was in safe enough hands." The room murmured quietly together before Dumbledore, who was trying not to glare at Sirius, spoke.

"If you were with him then perhaps you could enlighten me as to what he was called to Lord Ragnok's office for?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle always got them. Who could suspect a man with such a brilliant twinkle in his eyes? It hadn't seemed to occur to anyone yet that it was just a glamour charm. It would worked well though. Harry would not have many secrets left and would be entirely under his thumb.

"It is not my place to say." Sirius stated simply, staring straight at the headmaster, uncaring. He felt a small probe at his mental shields and smirked. He lashed out at Dumbledore's exposed mind probe. The old man hid a cringe. "If you truly wish to know then you should ask Harry himself. Maybe he will tell you, maybe he won't."

"Ah yes, where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius cringed.

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Well it would seem he was seen leaving the bank with you. Where did he go afterwards?" Dumbledore asked again. He would break Sirius if he had to.

"I suppose that he doesn't want you to know where he is if you don't know." Sirius said, trying not to make it too obvious where Harry was. Both where he was staying and where he was right now.

"I see." Dumbledore frowned. He was about to speak when Mrs Weasley interrupted.

"No one knows where he is? This is Horrible."

"Molly calm down, I know where he is. He's fine. I just won't betray his trust by telling anyone where he is." Sirius said. Molly seemed to calm down.

"I suppose that there is nothing more I can do to persuade you Sirius so that is all for tonight. You can all go back to your friends and families now. I shall inform you all of the next meeting you need to attend." Everyone filed out. This meeting did not go as well as Dumbledore had hoped. It seemed that Sirius did not seem to feel indebted to him. A shame. Still he would find a way to subdue him. If not then he would simply have to put the dog down.

/\/\/\

Tonks and Harry arrived home long after the Order members left. Tonks had apparated them to a nearby park in London where they had found a small ice cream store and sat by the lake in the park. Talking now and again. Neither of them was sure when it had happened, and neither seemed to mind, but they were holding hands for nearly all of the walk back to Grimauld place. When they did get back, it seemed that Sirius was already asleep. They tried not to make too much noise as they made their way to their room. They stood just inside the room with the lights off.

"I had a great time tonight, Harry. Thanks." Tonks whispered before capturing his lips in hers for a few long seconds. She pulled away and lay down on her bed, taking her dress off on the way there and slipping on a shirt she found on the floor. Harry stood at the door for a few minutes. All night his feelings for Tonks had been growing. They had a lot in common and she was fun to be around. God knows she was beautiful. But that last act clinched it. That one kiss.

He was in love.

/\/\/\

My note: This chapter lasted longer than the length I had originally planned (5000 words, give or take) but there were some things I added while writing that I hadn't planned on.

Anyway.

Leave a review if you will. I'd love to hear from you all. Tell me what's good, bad, Should I continue or should I go crawl in a dark hole and die.

Your choice.

P.S.: I might not do that. (The dieing thing.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here I am again. I didn't die. Though I did find a hole, just in case you still want me to. It's rather cramped but I am having renovations done.

Hmm. Don't let me keep you. I don't have much more to say. You can read on now. If you like.

An Engagement and Finding out

Tonks woke with a firm mass beneath her. On closer inspection, it was Harry, who was once again running a hand through her hair. He looked adorable like that, a rapt fascination on his face, nothing else bothering him. Just his hand in her hair.

"Wotcha." Tonks said, looking up. "Why're you here?"

"I was getting used to sleeping in the same bed and I thought you might of wanted some company last night so I got in with you. Hope that's ok." Harry pulled his hand from her hair and rested it on her shoulder. "It is very peaceful now, isn't it? It's nice to wake up to this. No pressure, no yelling. Just a beautiful body on my chest that is accompanied by a beautiful face." Tonks blushed as he was speaking. She hugged herself to him for a few minutes while Harry ran a hand up and down her back in soothing circles. Tonks picked herself up and moved her face over Harry's. She seemed to hesitate on whether or not to carry on for a moment so Harry made up her mind by kissing her first. Just a light one at first. But it led to more as they explored as much of the others mouth as they could.

Tonks was near heaven. Her lips were on fire and her tongue tingled whenever it brushed against his, which was a lot. They broke after half a minute. Harry looked up to see Tonks biting her lip, looking down at him. "Does this mean you like me?" She asked. Harry was sure she'd asked this many times before.

"Well…" Harry pondered, wondering how best to put it. "I suppose not." A look of horror crossed Tonks face for a second, all of her rejection fears coming back. Harry finished quickly. "I'd like to think it was more along the lines of I love you." Tonks squealed in joy and kissed him again before crushing herself into his chest. She lay on top of him for a while before Harry shifted slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose you want to go and train now, huh?" She said, trying to hide the slight disappointment she felt at not being able to stay in such a comfortable position with the man she loved.

"No. I can have a brake for one or two days. I'd rather prefer to stay here longer." Harry said. Tonks smiled at him. "It was just that your knee was pressing rather hard into my crotch." Harry blushed and Tonks let out a little giggle. Harry smiled and hugged her close to him while kissing the top of her head. "Though if Sirius found us like this we may never hear the end of it. Endless boasts about how smart he was and he knew it would work."

"Meh." Tonks said, her head still resting on Harry's chest. "I haven't heard the end of it from him since I confided my love for you in him. It's not that bad."

"Really?" Harry smirked. "And how long was this love for?"

"A good year, at least." Tonks pulled her head up to kiss him. "Quite a long time really."

"That explains why you were so happy a couple of days ago. The marriage and all. I'm afraid you don't have the award for loving me the longest. I do believe that that rather frightening award goes to…" Harry faded off. "Oh shit!"

"So this Ms. O. Shit has loved you the longest? Or is it a Mr.?" Tonks laughed though she was still very confused.

"No, it's just." Harry paused. "Ginny is going to kill me. I was her boyfriend." Tonks was silent for a while. She held her breath. "I suppose she'll just have to make do without me. There is no way I am going to leave you." Harry smirked. "That is of course, if you'll have me?"

"Of course I will you prat." Tonks slapped his arm before leaning close to him for another kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Sirius was at the door, a smirk was evident on his lips and he reeked of victorious smugness.

"Yes!" Tonks and Harry yelled at the same time. "Told you he'd gloat." Harry said as Sirius went off on a rant about how great and wise he was. He was silenced by an ice cold jet of water from both Harry's and Tonks' wands. He ran out with a near squeal yelling something about a war and revenge. Harry laughed and shifted over so Tonks was beneath him. He lent down to the side of her face and whispered softly into her ear. "Now where were we?" Tonks felt a shiver run down her spine. What had happened to the shy boy he was last year? Tonks had to admit she liked the new, assertive Harry. Maybe it was the DoM that did it to him. Still. If it meant he kissed as well as he did then she would be fine.

Harry and Tonks descended to the Kitchen, hand in hand about an hour later, avoiding several colour changing spells and buckets of water on the stairs. They de-cursed the door before going through to find Sirius with a mischievous look that soon turned to one of both surprise and defeat.

"How?"

"You're loosing your game Sirius." Tonks said smirking while Harry held in a laugh.

"So you finally saw the light then, Harry?" Sirius joked to try and change the subject.

"Definitely." Harry said before kissing Tonks. Sirius cringed as the kiss deepened.

"Hey. Some people are trying to eat here. Would you mind doing that somewhere else?" Sirius said with a queasy expression. "I don't need to see my niece and my godson kissing, as happy as I am for you. Speaking of which. Who are we telling about the wedding?"

Harry and Tonks looked at each other for a moment. "Well…" Harry began.

"My mum and dad will probably be expecting it sooner or later so we will tell them first when we agree on a date. As for others. Remus, obviously. Maybe some of the Weasleys." Tonks explained.

"And as much as I would like to invite Mrs Weasley just to see the look on her face, she would of course object. A lot. Best not to tell her. I also invited Ragnok. Though I'm not sure if he can come." Harry added.

"Not Dumbledore. Of course he will find out some way but we want to give him as little chance to respond as possible."

"Speaking of which, we need to get to the bank again. I found that Dumbledore made himself your legal guardian which means he has a chance of stopping the wedding." Sirius paused. As heir to the Potter title, and being over the age of thirteen, you have the power to change your legal guardian if you have any reason to suspect they are misusing or abusing their powers other you and your funds."

"Funds?"

"Yes. The legal guardian, if not your parents, get's access to about ten percent of your families total wealth, or up to one hundred thousand galleons, depending upon which is lower. In your case it is the fixed amount. By a lot." Sirius thought for a moment. "Though this is still a large amount and it may give you a reason to change. I know that you never saw any of this money or anything it may have been used for. So if Dumbledore did bring any money out, he would be misusing it and abusing his position."

"Right…" Harry said, slowly.

"Didn't understand much of that did you?" Tonks said, giggling slightly.

"Barely a word." Harry admitted, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before standing up. "We'll go in about ten minutes so you can finish your breakfast and I'll try and explain more on the way."

Soon, Harry, Tonks and Sirius were standing in front of a teller in Gringotts and were once again asked for their names and intention of visit. Harry sighed. "Harry Potter. I am here to see about changing my legal guardian."

"Very well, sir." The goblin said, stepping down from his station. "If you will follow me."

They were led down the same corridor but not as far this time and were shown to a relatively small room. It had a desk with three chairs in front of it. The three of them sat down while the goblin went off to get someone for them to talk to. Harry took the time to check out the room. The walls were white with pillars sticking out at each corner. The floor was a polished flowing red stone that glinted with the light from a medium sized square window.

Tonks caught Harry's attention and smiled at him reassuringly. Harry smiled back as another gobbling came in. The goblin sat at the desk in front of the three of them and seemed to sort through some files on the desk. He peered over the top of the paper at Harry's scar before looking down again. It made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable. Tonks seemed to sense this and pushed her hand into his, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Now then." The goblin started. "Mr Potter, You wanted to inquire about changing your guardian, correct?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Your current guardian is Albus Dumbledore. What is your reason for wanting him changed or would you like us to look for one?" The goblin said, somewhat helpfully.

"We'd like you to check what money Dumbledore has taken from the Potter vaults." Sirius cut in. "Harry obviously hasn't received anything in the way of aid from him so any money would have to have been spent on something else."

The goblin searched through some more papers before looking up again. "It would seem that Lord Dumbledore has withdrawn fifty seven thousand, two hundred and seven galleons from the Potter vaults. You say that none of this has been used on you?" Harry shook his head. "This is most disturbing. We shall find the full extent of this and return any money back to the Potter vaults along with dealing out a suitable punishment. Now though. You have given us enough reason to change your guardian. Who would you like it to be?"

Harry thought for a few seconds. "Sirius. I'd like it to be Sirius." He turned to Sirius. "Is that ok with you?"

"I'd be honoured."

"Very well then, Mr Potter, Mr Black. If you would sign here, and here, Initial here, and finally a drop each of your blood, here and here." Harry and Sirius did what the goblin said, taking a small ritual knife from the desk to cut small slits in their fingers which resealed as soon as the blood touched the paper. "All is in order. Sirius Black will be your legal guardian by the end of the day, Mr Potter."

"Thank you." Harry, Tonks and Sirius got up and left the room. They walked back up the corridor, talking about mundane things before reaching the foyer. Outside, the street was quiet. The three of them quickly moved to the apparition point and apparated back to Grimauld place. Harry side along apparating with Tonks. They got through the door a little after Sirius who was rushing into the kitchen as they came through the door. Moving into the kitchen, they saw him running down the stairs to the basement turned training area. They moved cautiously down the stairs. Harry was first and was met with a burst of light blue light that narrowly avoided his head.

"Constant vigilance, Harry." Sirius voice shouted from across the room as he marched towards them. "Could be on the floor with a nose bleed right now. That being said, welcome to the first session of your rigorous, gruelling, purely just evil, spell and duelling training. I am Sirius; I will be your trainer. By the end of the summer, you will hate me and my guts. In this room, I am not your friend. I am your enemy. We will train everyday for three hours and it will be painful. You will end each session wishing you were dead." Sirius smiled. "We'll start by seeing how much stamina you have in you for a fight by seeing how far you can run before passing out."

"What?" Both Harry and Tonks shouted.

"For that, Harry you get to be shown up by a girl. Not that that's something to make fun of. Some of the fittest people are women." Sirius added hastily after looking down the length of Tonks' wand, pointed at him. "Tonks will set a pace and you will keep up as long as possible. She can change the pace as she sees fit. Some clothes are over there if you wish to change into something more manoeuvrable than robes."

Harry and Tonks got changed and stood out on the track. Harry knew he would do badly. Tonks was older and fitter than him. She would obviously be able to run for longer than him. Sirius explained some extra facts while they were stretching. "The distance that you fall behind will be made up for in other exercises, Harry. Have fun. All ready?" Sirius held up his wand and the two nodded. "Go!" A red jet shot from Sirius' wand and Tonks set off at a steady pace, jogging lightly. Harry kept up well for a lap though he began to tire. At the end of the first lap, Tonks picked up the pace some more and Harry had a bit more trouble keeping up. Tonks kept increasing the pace every lap until the end of the fifth lap. Harry's legs were burning painfully and Tonks was in a near sprint, still not showing any affects from the prolonged running. Harry was falling behind a bit now but still kept going, ignoring the pain in his legs with the skill of someone who has had too many broken bones to count.

About half way around the seventh lap, Harry finally succumbed to exhaustion, falling to the floor. Tonks finished off her lap and rounded back to him, picking him up as he drew in deep breaths. Sirius jogged over. "That was good, Harry. A week or so and you'll be able to go up to ten laps and by the end of the summer, I bet you could do it in a full sprint. Very impressive for a first try." Sirius patted him on the back. "Take a ten minute breather and we'll see where you are with your spells."

After his three hours of 'spell exercise', Harry came out of the cellar turned gym, leaving Sirius and Tonks to do some more, and sat down at the table. His whole body hurt from some spell or another that he had failed to dodge. He had managed to block a lot and dodge some more but his fatigue caught up with him quickly after the long run and he was soon hit a lot. He ached. "I need a shower." He said to himself and set off upstairs.

The hot water ran down the back of his head neck and back before falling to the floor, a slight bit moving through his hair to drop off of his forehead. He relaxed and let the tension of the workout run out with the water. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and felt the water pour down his face. He didn't hear the door open quietly over the crash of water by his ears. He lathered up some shampoo in his hair and spread it around the top of his head before tipping his head back again, washing the shampoo from his hair. The let his chin fall to his chest and watched absently as the white lather sped down the plug hole.

A lot had happened the past few days. He had left the Dursleys, gotten Sirius as his guardian and found that Dumbledore had been stealing from him. But most important, and life changing, was that he was now engaged to Tonks. 'Won't be Tonks for long.' He thought, 'She'll have to et used to her first name. Maybe Tonks could be a nickname instead. Huh. Still need to get an engagement ring.' He mused some more on a few trivial matters, like lunch, and came very close to singing but held himself back. It was fun to annoy the Dursleys but he wasn't sure anyone else would appreciate it. Finally, he turned the shower off which slowed to a drizzle before stopping altogether. Harry stood for a second, the cold air from outside the shower rushing in as he opened the door and stepped out. The he stopped.

He looked to the right with what was very quickly becoming a confused, near horrified expression. "Tonks?" He asked, his throat dry. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for the shower, Harry." Tonks smiled innocently, not speaking to his face at first. "Why?"

Harry saw where she was looking and pulled on a towel quickly, blushing. "Is there any reason you came in when I was still in the shower? And why are you wearing a towel already? You haven't had a shower yet?"

Tonks looked down at what she was wearing. It was just a towel. It was red and went from just under her arms to a couple of inches above her knees. It was wrapped tightly around her to stop it from falling. "I didn't think you'd mind me coming in." She said, still innocently. "We are going to get married soon. As for the other question, I have more ideas about hygiene than you. My clothes aren't left in a bundle on the bathroom floor. Their back in my room, being cleaned."

Harry's shoulders sagged and he sighed. "You're doing all this on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Tonks' innocent façade fell into a smile for a second before going back. She pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on, arching her back and pushing out her chest as she stretched. She sauntered over, past Harry and opened the shower door. "You might want to go now." Then she smiled. "But I suppose that I should return the favour." Then, without warning, she dropped her towel to the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he got a glimpse of the side of her body, including her breasts and bottom before she vanished behind the shower door. The sound of water came pouring out and was just enough to cover a giggle from inside. Harry stuttered with something to say for a moment before just shaking his head and walking out to go and get dry. As he shut the door, he could just about hear the stronger laugh that came from the other side. He smiled again, a blush still on his cheeks and moved to his room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tonks was very pleased about herself. Her gambit in the bathroom had paid off and Harry had slowly become more comfortable around her if she had no clothes on. Which she made sure to do a lot in their room now. She still had clothes on when they were sleeping but it there was a lot more contact. Harry and her had been on another three dates over the week and had spent nearly all of their time together. Harry had managed to go nearly twelve laps now with the last five in a full sprint and was able to hold his own in the spell battles for a lot longer, sometimes even winning. Harry had met Tonks parents. They liked him almost straight off which came as a great relief to Harry.

They were currently sitting at a table in the restaurant they had first gone to. The one in Paris. She and Harry were talking while waiting for the dessert. They had ordered a large vanilla ice cream with toffee sauce to share along with a slice of chocolate cake. Harry seemed a little nervous. They were currently talking about what would happen at the end of the summer.

"I don't really think I'll be going back to school. Well, if I do then it would only if you and I could have a separate room together. That is of course if you want to come with me. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your job."

Tonks smiled. "Harry, I'm not going to let anyone or anything to keep us apart, especially my job. If you'd like to go back to Hogwarts then I will be with you no matter what anyone says."

"I know." Harry smiled and looked up as the ice cream came. They ate it in a comfortable silence and shared the slice of cake between them. After they were done, they apparated to the same park they had gone to before. They stood together looking out across the lake, Tonks head rested on Harry's shoulder. The moon's reflection bobbing up and down in a large ball near the centre of the lake. Harry took a deep breath and turned to face Tonks.

"Now. I know we haven't been dating long." Harry said, slipping his hand into his pocket. "But we have known each other for about a year now. I feel you know me better than probably anyone." He pulled out a box. "And I've felt like I was meant to be with you." He got down on one knee and looked Tonks in the eyes. "And so… Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He flipped open the box. Inside was a gold ring with a large emerald in the centre, flanked by two slightly smaller diamonds.

Tonks held in a giggle. "Of course I will." Harry let out a breath and smiled, standing up. He slipped the ring onto Tonks' finger. She admired it before turning to him and slapping his arm lightly. "You didn't need to do that."

"No." Harry agreed. "But I wanted to. You deserve it." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. She pulled her head back and looked into his green eyes, reflecting the moon light. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. Hugging each other in a tight embrace, the two swayed along to an imaginary tune, basking in the night sky. Tonks head was positioned on his chest and Harry rested his chin on her head.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of days later, it was a Saturday and The Weasley's were paying a visit to Grimauld place. No one had found out that Harry was there yet so it was going to be a surprise. Hermione had come with them. She had been staying at the Burrow, much to the encouragement of Mrs Weasley. Harry was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Tonks on his lap. They were both reading the same book, trying to find something they could use on Sirius. He had pulled several pranks on both of them including one with treacle, feathers and a rubber glove. Tonks was still looking at and playing around with the ring. She had found an inscription on the inside that said 'From Harry to Nym, the love of my life.'

They moved apart quickly when the knock on the door came. Sirius thundered down the stairs and, looking quickly into the living room to make sure they were ok, opened the door and welcomed in the Weasley's and Hermione. They spread though the door giving different greetings and searching around for anyone else who might be in the House. Inevitably, someone made their way into the living room.

"Harry?" Harry winced. It would just have to be Ginny. "Harry!" She shouted, getting the whole houses attention. Harry could see trying very determinably to look interested in a book as Ginny rushed over to kiss him. Harry pushed her away and she just about to question this in the usual female Weasley way before the rest of the family came in. Each took turns to great him in their own way before Hermione jumped on and squeezed him in a hug. Ron hung back and scowled when Hermione hugged Harry.

Ginny sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Harry and placed a hand possessively on his shoulder. Tonks hid a scowl in her book but brightened up slightly when Harry started to inch away from Ginny. Everyone found a seat somewhere in the room and the interrogation began.

"How long have you been here?"

"Why didn't you write to any of us?"

"Have you been eating properly?"

"Have you been working out?"

"How come you haven't accessed the vault we gave you?"

Harry answered each one in turn. "Hermione. I've been here just over a week and have been too busy to write at the moment. Mrs Weasley, I've been eating just fine. Yes, Ginny, I have been working out. Thanks for noticing." He said in an even voice. "Gred, Forge? I'll speak to you about that later." Before anymore questions could be asked, Hermione let out a squeal.

"Tonks! Where did you get that?" Hermione said, pointing to the ring on Tonks' hand. Tonks ran another finger across it before answering.

"My fiancé gave it to me. He proposed just a few days ago." Hermione and Ginny rushed over to get a better look while Mrs Weasley smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"How much did it cost?"

"I'm Happy for you, Tonks dear." Mrs Weasley said. "Who's the lucky man then, Sirius wouldn't tell us before? Is he nice? Handsome? Rich?"

Tonks looked over to where Harry was sitting still. He shrugged and nodded slightly, indicating that she could tell them if she wanted. "Well. He is nice, very handsome indeed and I don't really care how much money he has. I love him for him. Harry smiled which went completely unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. "I won't tell you his name. That would be spoiling it. That is all I am saying and if you'll excuse me I am going to get something to drink." With that she walked out of the living room towards the kitchen, smirking at the slightly despondent faces she had left.

With tonks gone, the focus switched straight back to Harry who stood up and motioned to the Twins to follow him. "I have to talk to these two and then I have um… homework… to do so I'd like to be left undisturbed for a couple of hours if that's alright." Harry walked out and was followed by Fred and George. He went up to his and Tonks' room before shutting the door.

"Ok, What Vault?"

"The Vault for your cut of the profits my dear boy." Fred said.

"I didn't want any profits. The money I gave you was a gift."

"And we are repaying the favour. We've got enough so we felt entitled to give you a share." George said.

"That's nice and all but, not wanting to be rude, I don't really want anything."

"Please? You could use it for a Honeymoon for you and Tonks." Fred said

Harry froze. "How did you find out?"

"Subtle hints. No one else knows and of course. And we won't tell…" George started.

"If you will accept the money, that is." Fred finished.

Harry shook his head. "Fine. As long as it isn't too much. I can not believe I am being blackmailed into accepting money."

"You'll get used to it." One of the twins said as the other patted him on the back. "We must be off. Shop to run, people to see. Saturday is our busiest day of the week. Not sure why we came here anyway. Glad we did. See you mate."

"Yeah, bye." Harry said as he sat down on his and Tonks bed. Technically they alternated beds almost every night. To give both a slept in look, according to Tonks. The twins past by Tonks on their way out and wriggled their eyebrows at her, smiling and saying. "You two have fun now."

Tonks walked over and sat next to Harry, rather confused. "The Twins… do they…"

"Yep." Harry interrupted blankly. "Blackmailing me to keep it quiet."

"Really how much?"

"Not sure really. They told me that they'd give me a certain percent of their profits.

"Wait, so they're…"

"Paying me so they keep it quiet." Harry said in an even voice. "Or if you like. I'm being forced to receive money so they don't tell."

"You have to explain this to me because I am totally lost." Harry nodded and told her about giving them the tri-wizard money and being told of a vault they had been putting money in and how they had said they had figured out they were together. After he had finished, Tonks just smiled and said "At least our secret is still safe. I don't think they would tell anyone. So…" Tonks pushed Harry onto the bed and sat straddling his waist. "Wouldn't let Ginny kiss you?"

"Yeah. It's completely over between me and her. I just need to tell her. You are and will always be the one woman for me."

"So sweet." Tonks smiled seductively. "I think Harry needs a reward." She put her hands on his chest and leant down to kiss him. Their lips touched and Harry's tongue ran across hers as they both opened their mouths to explore the others. Tonks ground her hips against Harry's groin and he let out a groan into her mouth. The vibration sent a shiver down her spine as she explored her chest with her hands. His hands were spread out one around her waist and the other wandering along her back making its way, almost by instinct, to her breast.

Tonks pulled back slightly and opened her eyes. This was further then they had gone before. Harry smiled and she could see that he was as nervous about going further as she was though he was sure that she was who he wanted to do everything with. She smiled back and leant down to kiss him again, her hips moving against his crotch again, her hand snaking down over the bulge that had formed in his pants and rubbing it slightly. Harry's breath hitched and she smirked into the kiss before moving her tongue out again to find his.

Harry recovered from the touch of Tonks' hand and felt her smirk against his lips, He sent his tongue out to do battle with hers and set his hands to work, moving on completely uncharted territory for him. His left moved around her waist again and pulled her closer as his right hand traced the outline of her breasts before cupping one and moving his hand along and against it gently. Tonks shivered again at his light touch and deepened the kiss further until they pulled apart slightly to breathe while continuing their hand movements. Tonks other hand had been tracing the muscles on his chest, stomach and arms before wrapping around his head and burying itself in his messy hair.

The door opened on them as they resumed their kiss. Mrs Weasley let out a shrill cry. Thankfully, she was inside the room by the time she first saw the two of them so her cry was stopped by the silencing charms put on the room by Sirius a little while a go with a joke that he didn't want to hear his two favourite people screaming each other's names every night. Harry was rather thankful for it now as was Tonks.

"What is going on here? Nymphadora you are going to get married. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tonks cringed at the use of her first name and was beginning to panic when Harry laid his hand on hers reassuringly. They were sitting up now and had been almost as soon as Mrs Weasley had shouted.

Tonks heard Harry's voice, it sounded worried but she soon found out why. "You mean we aren't aloud to kiss each other until we are married?" Tonks smiled before matching Harry's worried look and using the same tone of voice.

"Does that mean we've been doing it wrong for the past week?" She asked.

"Do you think they'll still let us get married?"

"I hope so. I was so looking forward to the honeymoon and consummation." Tonks finished. They both looked to where Mrs Weasley had been. Then to the floor. Mrs Weasley had fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\

Molly Weasley's head hurt. There was a bright light above her and her vision was blurry she could hear talking. It had not been a good day for her. It had started fine. They had gone to Grimauld place to visit Sirius. To try and coerce him into telling her where Harry was and to get him turned towards Dumbledore's way of thinking. He had ignored her at that part but they had found Harry in the living room. He had basically avoided Ginny so she decided she would have to start giving him the love potions as soon as possible. It wouldn't do to have them break up and then get together again. People could get suspicious. It was some good news about Tonks' engagement to begin with. The girl had shown too much interest in Harry. She might have tried to steal him form Ginny.

She had pottered around the house for a while before going up to the room she had seen Harry enter. She would say she was taking his laundry for cleaning and slip a love potion into any food she could find while she was there as well as leave some already potioned food where he would find it.

What she hadn't expected to find was Harry and Tonks… Kissing… Deeply. She had shouted at them. She didn't want them together she tried to guilt Tonks with her engagement but that had apparently backfired. Her brain tried to keep up as they supposedly revealed that Tonks was, in fact, marrying Harry. Her mind had finally caught up when it suffered an overload of sorts and shut down as it heard the final word. Consummation.

Now she was here. Wherever here was. She blinked the world into focus and sat up, her head screaming at her. She was in the living room, now sitting on a sofa. The other Weasleys were around her. Arthur was holding her hand and then pulled her into a hug. She pushed him off quickly and got to her feet as she decided on a plan of attack. "Molly, dear, you might have a concussion, you shouldn't be moving around so much." Arthur said. Molly ignored him and marched up the stairs. She got to Harry's (And Tonks') room and turned the handle. It was locked.

'Right' she thought and took in a deep breath in order to shout loud enough to get through the door.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tonks was currently involved in her new favourite pastime, kissing Harry senseless. She rather enjoyed it. They had levitated Mrs Weasley downstairs and onto a sofa before telling the others she had fallen and hit her head. Technically true all though she had passed out before this happened not after. That had given them a good twenty minutes, where they had made sure to lock the door and spent it together on one of the beds. Not going passed the point they had been at before. They'd both agreed to wait for the night after the wedding. That didn't mean they couldn't some fun before hand. Tonks was straddled around Harry's waist again and was kissing him, clashing tongues furiously, when the rattle of the door handle came. Then a pause. Then…

"Nymphadora Tonks come out here right now." Mrs Weasley's voice crashed easily through the wooden door. Harry was first to reply. He put an intentional bypass (only lets it out if you want it to) on the silencing charm and answered with no small amount of mirth in his voice.

"She's a little busy right now. Can you come back in an hour or so? Maybe tomorrow?" Tonks giggled at Harry playing around while there was so much tension outside the room.

"I will not!" Mrs Weasley's voice barraged them again. "You will open this door right now so I can speak with her." Harry looked at Tonks who shrugged and smiled deviously.

"Let her in." She whispered. "It could be fun." Harry laughed and called out again.

"Ok. I'll let you in in a second. I just need to find my shirt." Tonks laughed as she realized that Harry really didn't have his shirt on. When she looked, neither did she. Just a bra.

"Me too." She called out laughing. A couple of minutes later, Harry opened the door slightly and faced Mrs Weasley's near burning face. He couldn't be sure because she was in the way but he guessed that the other Weasley's had gathered round behind her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, smiling innocently. "We were a little busy." Tonks let out a giggle behind him, sitting on the bed.

"In. Now." Mrs Weasley said through gritted teeth. Harry stepped back and let Mrs Weasley through. He shut the door when the others moved to come in. Several groans or other noises came through as Harry locked the door. He turned and sat down next to tonks, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing a hand on her lap. Mrs Weasley very nearly cringed when Tonks leaned against Harry and snuggled into him.

"What was it you wanted?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

Mrs Weasley was stumped. That tone of voice made it nearly impossible with her to shout at him. There was something about it. She collected herself and looked at them sternly. "I want to know what is going on."

"Well. Tonks and I have been going out for just over a week now. I asked her to marry me a couple of days ago and she said yes. I don't want to hear that I'm too young or any of that crap, sorry. It honestly doesn't matter to either of us and you'd be wasting both our time and yours. As to what we were doing before. We were kissing. Or making out. Snogging. Whatever you want to call it. We are allowed to do that you know. Especially since we will be getting married some time over the next two weeks."

"What about Ginny?" Mrs Weasley now asked, trying to guilt Harry out of it this time.

"Yeah. I had been meaning to break it off with her. I'd wanted to do it before everyone found out about me and Nym. That didn't work out because we forgot to lock the door and you just pretty much told the whole house."

Mrs Weasley drew in a breath; she had new inspiration to shout now. Harry cut her off before she could start. "May I remind you, you are currently a guest in this house. You also have no say about what happens in my life. None at all. You will show respect to the occupants of this house, Tonks and me included. If you do not then it will be completely in Sirius' power to kick you out. And I am sure he would not like to hear that you were being disrespectful to his favourite niece and godson?"

Mrs Weasley let out a huff and stormed out of the room. The open door let a flood of red hair into the room along with a small blob of brown. They all had questions ranging from Ron's snide "My sister not good enough for you, Potter?" to Hermione's multi-barrelled "What is all this about? Did you even think about what would happen? What would Tonks' fiancé say?" Ginny tried to play the guilt card and threw herself at Harry's chest and started sobbing about "Why?" and "Not being good enough." As well as a few "Thought you were happy" remarks thrown in. Harry got annoyed quickly and pushed out a weak banishing field that kept them at a three foot distance. This just made them shout their questions so Tonks silenced them with a spell.

"Right then." Harry said looking all of them slowly come to terms with the fact that they weren't making any noise. He had heard most of the new questions and went about answering them in his own special way.

"Ron. You're a prat. Get over yourself. George, Fred. Or visa versa. Don't be such perverts. We were just kissing. I only had my shirt off. Tonks too but that is none of your business. Hermione." He paused for a moment to get her questions on order. "This is all about me kissing Tonks, Mrs Weasley finding out and shouting at us before we explained things rather pleasantly. She fainted the first time and stormed off the other. I did think about what would happen though this wasn't what I had expected. As to your last question. I, being Tonks fiancé, would have to say I completely agree with me kissing her." Both Ginny and Hermione gasped at this last bit of news. "Ginny. I had wanted to tell you sooner and before everyone found out about Tonks and me but… Now will do. I'm afraid it just isn't going to happen between us so, effectively, I'm breaking up with you." Hermione was shocked, The twins were still smiling rather oddly and both Ginny and Ron were now scowling. One at Tonks and the other at Harry. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who was staring at whom.

Figured it out yet?

Fine. Ginny was scowling at Tonks and Ron was scowling at Harry.

Back to the story.

"Arthur. As I said before. I did nothing to your wife. Neither did Tonks. We just told her the plain truth and it seemed she couldn't handle it." Arthur nodded and looked to be deep in thought. "Now then, you can all have your voices back. Try not to shout too much on your way out. Tonks and I would like to get back to what we were interrupted from." Ron stormed out, followed closely by a worrying Hermione. Arthur walked out with the Twins, still in thought.

Ginny was last to go. She scowled at Tonks and turned around, whispering so quiet that no one heard. "You will be mine."

Harry fell back into the bed. It had been a long day. They had stayed in their room for most of it and only went down to get some food. Mrs Weasley refused to cook for them so Harry cooked up some food while Tonks sat at the table and watched. On the bed, Harry pulled Tonks towards him and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. They both wriggled about a bit before finding a comfortable position with Tonks on top of Harry. The fell asleep peaceful in each other's arms.

Neither was awake to see the red haired figure creep into their room.

/\/\/\/\

My note: Right. This has been bugging me. Is Tonks Sirius' cousin or his niece? I always thought it was niece because I thought that Sirius was the brother of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. But some people have said they are cousins. But that would make him either one of Bellatrix or Narcissa's sons. But Narcissa already has a son. Draco. Bellatrix is married to 'R-something Lestrange' so Sirius would be Sirius Lestrange, right? So it would make more sense that Sirius and Tonks were uncle and niece. Right?

Unless it was a kind of second cousins thing? Could it be that? Any thoughts?

Anyway. Another chapter. Next up…

A fight and a wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Long note: Well. I'm back. Not dead. Yet. I feel really bad about not updating in over two months. Things have been a bit hectic for want of a better word. Been feeling a bit depressed at stuff. Anyway. I only really managed to finish this due to a paintball excursion yesterday, Saturday. My legs feel like shit and threaten to fall off if I walk down or up a single stair, let alone a whole staircase. So now I am sitting in front of my computer, writing. Paint-balling was awesome though. Ran out of paint in the last round and started dancing the Macarena with a mate in the middle of the small battle field. I got shot _soooo_ much.

Quick note: Thanks to all who reviewed and cleared up the relationship thing. I had started re-reading the Harry Potter books but I gave up at the end of the fourth book. They are just too long to read again after that. This was meant to be quick.

A fight and a wedding

Ginny was upset. Everything was going well. Harry was going out with her. The love potion was ready to be administered with enough to keep him intoxicated for another five years. Then they would have had the money and it wouldn't have mattered what would happen. But then came along Tonks. Tonks stole Harry away from her. She had only been away from Harry for two weeks and then she finds out that he's getting married to that bimbo. There was no way he could have fallen for her that quickly. She must be have used love potions. She wanted the money for herself. Ginny couldn't allow that to happen. She had to get Harry back no matter what. She had taken a large bottle and filled it with as much love potion as she could. Harry's door was unlocked. There he was. In that bitch's arms. Damn her. Well Harry would be pining after Ginny soon. Just as soon as she gave him the love potion.

Ginny walked slowly and quietly into the room and towards Harry's bed. She pulled him over, away from Tonks. He moaned at the lack of contact. Ginny scowled. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, uncorking the large bottle. She opened his mouth and placed the neck of the bottle inside it. The liquid poured into his mouth and he began to breathe through his nose. She held his nose closed and rubbed his throat forcing him to swallow. Half the bottle was gone before he started coughing. She panicked and pulled the bottle away, clamping her hand over his mouth to stop the noise. She was still holding his nose closed. Harry's eyes shot open and he struggled against her. He was stronger than her but was now seriously lacking oxygen. His head was dizzy. He gave a final push, wrenching Ginny off. She let out a yell as she fell hard on the floor. Harry spat up the potion in his mouth onto the floor and took deep breaths, air filling his lungs at last.

Tonks had woken up when she heard Ginny yell. She had shot up straight away and seen Ginny on the floor. Harry was coughing violently and he leaned to the side before spitting out some potion. She moved over to him and held him protectively and comfortingly before he froze up in her arms. She watched horrified as he writhed in pain. She felt his magic push out. Protecting him from everything. Lashing out in rage at the damage that had been done. She was pushed back forcefully and landed on the floor with a thud. She got up from the floor and moved slowly towards him, determined. She could feel his magic pushing against her. She let it flow around her. Not pushing back but still walking forward. The magic had formed a whirlwind in the room, tossing the furniture around and destroying it against the walls. The whole house was awake now. They had amassed outside the room and were looking on in horror, unable to do anything. Ginny had retreated fearfully out of the room and was cowering in her own room.

Tonks walked steadily onwards. Several bruises and cuts had been made on her arms, legs and body by debris flying around her. Mrs Weasley was shouting at her now. Probably telling her to leave him alone. To get out while she could. She couldn't leave him now though. He needed her. She could feel it. A piece of chair hit her arm painfully. It felt broken. She was so close now. She picked her arm up and reached towards him, stroking his cheek. The magic seemed to calm. She climbed into the bed next to him. His magic was striking at her in fear. She didn't fight back. She lay next to him and pulled him close, ignoring the pain and the noise. She held his head to her chest, made him listen to her heart beat to calm him down. The wind died around them. It pushed out and kept a ring. Allowing no one else through. It was just the two of them. No one else. It was quieter now. Her arm started to lose its painful throb. Her cuts and bruises seemed to heal.

Tonks looked down. He was peaceful now. His face wasn't contorted in fear or pain or anger. He was calm. She lay him down and rested her head on his chest, the sound of his heart now soothing her to sleep.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Harry woke up with a weight on his chest. This wasn't unusual. The unusual thing was that there was a lot of talking going on. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on what was being said. The memories pieced together in Harry's mind as the talking washed over him. That horrible taste. He couldn't breathe. Someone was there. Forcing it into him. Red hair? It was Ginny. Must have been a love potion or something She just couldn't leave him alone and get over him. Why him. Why couldn't she go after someone else? He groaned at his own misfortune at attracting Ginny. It didn't go unnoticed.

"He's coming round." Someone said. It might have been Remus. Harry opened his eyes. Six people were converging on him. Dumbledore. Moody. Mrs Weasley. Madame Pomphrey. Remus. Sirius. They all pulled back rather abruptly when a wand was pointed at them. The arm holding the wand came from the region of Harry's chest. He looked down and saw Tonks curled up beside him. Staring down the others until they all stepped back. Harry ran a hand through her hair and her attention switched to him, though her wand was still pointed in the others direction.

"Morning." Harry whispered. "Why's everybody here then? And more importantly, did any of them bring me some breakfast in bed? I'm starving." Tonks giggled as Harry pushed himself up and sat propped against the head board. He looked around as Tonks sat beside him and leant on his side, placing a hand around the front of his waist. "Hello sir." Harry addressed Dumbledore with a slightly cold edge. "What brings you here?"

"I came when I was told of the relationship you were having with Nymphadora. I do not agree with this, Harry."

'Typical.' Harry thought. He doesn't care about the fact that Ginny tried to force love potion down my throat but he does care about who I'm dating.' Harry let out a short laugh. "I don't care, sir."

"Harry you must realize that this relationship you had was not right."

"As far as I am aware I am still in a relationship with Nym. And I plan to be for the rest of my life. There is no reason to use the past tense. Sir." Harry added the last bit as an afterthought. He was starting to get annoyed now. Why couldn't he see that Tonks and he were together?

"That level of commitment isn't natural for someone your age, Harry. I fear that Miss Tonks may have used some form of love potion to get you like this." Sirius snorted in mocking laughter and Harry's fists clenched tightly.

"You mean like Ginny did last night." He took a deep breath. "Leave. Now."

"I must insist that you return to Privet Drive, Harry. It is safer for you there and I can't allow you and Miss Tonks to see each other."

"I don't give a rat's arse what you insist, Sir. You can't make me do anything. And I told you to leave." Dumbledore tutted once or twice and shook his head for good measure. He left the room, confident that he would have Harry back under his wing by the end of summer. Mrs Weasley followed him.

Moody stayed behind to say something. "I know you, Tonks. You're reckless, spontaneous and you anger quite easily. And from what I've seen of Mr Potter, I'd say you've met your equal. I wish you both luck. Just don't rush things."

Tonks laughed. "Like we have a choice." Moody just nodded and walked out, his leg clinking against the floorboards. Remus and Sirius sat down n the end of the bed and looked at the two lovers for a minute before Sirius spoke up.

"You mind explaining what happened last night. All other accounts are jumbled up or untrustworthy."

"What, did Ginny say I came onto her or something?" Harry said, joking.

"Close." Remus said then burst into laughter at the look on Harry's face. It was somewhere near disbelief and disgust.

Harry cringed and explained things from his point of view. Tonks took over when he got to the passed where he passed out. At the end of the small story, both Sirius and Remus were angry.

"What the bloody hell was she playing at?"

"That much could have killed you!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Love potions don't last for ever because the person's magic fights against it. With that much forced into you at once. Your magic tried to fight it off. That much should have used up all of a wizard's magic. Killing them." Harry sat stunned. He could have died? "It's a good thin that your magic is more powerful. At least, that's the only reason I can come up with."

"She is gonna' get what's coming to her." Sirius said, standing up. Tonks stopped him.

"No." She said calmly. "She's mine." She kissed Harry quickly before jumping off of him and speeding out the door, not caring that she was still wearing her bed clothes. Ginny was downstairs in the Kitchen acting like nothing had happened. Tonks stalked over to her and gripped her shirt pulling her roughly towards her. "You tried to steal my man from me. Nearly killing him in the progress. I do believe that gives me the right to challenge you to an honour duel." Ginny wriggled around before looking at Tonks defiantly.

"Fine. I'll prove that Harry should be mine."

"The middle of Diagon Alley. Outside Gringotts. Tomorrow. All spells." Tonks let go and pushed Ginny back into her chair before leaving. Ginny held a brave face but her whole body was shaking. The other Weasleys just looked on in shock.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Dumbledore was very put out. He had not planned for this eventuality and to be honest. He didn't like it. The boy was ignoring him now. He was supposed to be his. This would require to looking into. He knew he should have gotten rid of Sirius and Tonks. Those two ruined everything. He smashed his desk in half in rage and watched as it repaired itself before being smashed apart again. He was about to do it a third time when he stopped.

'No. I can regain control of him. I will do whatever it takes. The Honour duel. I will use the little one. With Tonks dead then Harry will be mine' Dumbledore smiled to himself and started to plan the best time to start controlling the girl.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Ginny was nervous. Tonks wasn't. She would just rough Ginny up a bit. Show her that Harry was her's. It probably wouldn't last that long when she thought about it. Ginny had only just finished her forth year and hadn't reached magical maturity yet. Tonks was a fully trained Auror with an above average magic level.

Ginny was still visibly shaking as she stood across the street from Tonks who was with Harry. She scowled at them. For all the good it would do. She was going to lose. Everything. Harry. The money. The fame. Tonks would get all that and she had no hope of beating her. Even with the D.A. training. That was mostly defence and stunners. She was no match against a trained Auror. She was thinking about surrendering before she got hurt when an unseen spell hit her from behind. Her eyes glazed over slightly though not enough to be noticeable unless you really looked for it.

Tonks gave Harry a quick kiss and walked into the centre of a ring on the ground made of silver dust. Ginny strode forward confidently. Lots of people noticed the sudden change in her demeanour, including Tonks but she just shrugged it off as adrenaline or something similar. They bowed to each other and Tonks invoked the terms of the Honour Duel. A silvery white dome sprung around them from the silver dust circle. A crowd had gathered since the circle was drawn and now more came when the dome appeared. It had been a long time since a public Honour Duel had taken place and many younger witches and wizards hadn't seen one before.

Tonks and Ginny circled round each other, judging how the other would attack and how they would counter and so forth. After about thirty seconds Tonks sent a stream of stunners as a light start. Ginny dodged them with surprising ease. She sent back a cutting curse that Tonks moved away from easily but nearly got hit by a silent bludgeoning spell that was sent a moment after the cutting curse. Tonks cursed under her breath as she saw the spell flash past her head. She rolled to the side and shot a mix of cutting curses, bone breaking curses and bludgeoning spells at Ginny's exposed right side. Ginny pulled up a spell and dived to the side but still got hit when a couple of spells from the wide range the Tonks shot them broke through her shield. A cutting curse slashed her leg from thigh to knee and a bludgeoning curse hit her in the arm and produced a crack from a bone.

Ginny ignored the pain and shot a bone breaking curse back at Tonks. Tonks kept moving and dodging all of Ginny's spells as they came. Ginny was tiring, drained of magic, and wouldn't last long. Ginny's concentration lapsed as she felt the magical toll on her body. Tonks took her chance and hot her with a leg locking jinx and a bludgeoning curse. Ginny spiralled towards the floor and landed on her side. Her broken arm taking the brunt of the weight. Tonks strode over to her and put her wand to Ginny's head. Ginny yelled at her and rolled to the side, something that would seem almost impossible to do by pushing off from a broken arm. Ginny whipped round and pointed her wand at Tonks and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks' eyes went wide before she dived to the side while pulling up a stone slab in front of her to stop the killing curse. Tonks got up and dusted herself off. She was pissed off now. Ginny had tried to kill her! She walked over to the form of Ginny Weasley. She was still lying on the floor. Tonks disarmed her as she raised her wand and started another killing curse. She stood over her and kicked her in the ribs, probably breaking a few, before levelling her wand at her head and letting of a reductor at close range. Ginny's head exploded in a small shower of blood and bone, some of which landed on Tonks' robes. The nearly transparent dome wall came down and the whole of Diagon alley was silent. Too shocked to speak. Harry rushed over to Tonks as she collapsed on the floor. Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered reassuring words into her ear as she cried. She hadn't meant to kill Ginny. Not at first. But Ginny had tried to kill her and she just lost control.

Sirius moved over to them both and held their shoulders. Apparating with both and leaving a very shocked Diagon Alley left slowly filter away one by one until only eight people left. The Weasleys, minus Percy, and Hermione Granger. All were still staring at the now headless form of Ginny with different thoughts on their minds. They had all seen Ginny fire the killing curse, heard her start another. Some thought she almost deserved it. The others didn't. The some were Fred, George, Bill and Hermione, though she would never admit it. The others were Molly, Arthur, Ron and Charlie though he was still indecisive.

Back in Grimauld place, Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table. Thoughts were running through her head. She had killed someone. A kid, no less. Sure, Ginny had tried to kill her but… She was young, foolish and not thinking straight. Tonks shouldn't have done it. Harry had his arm over her back, rubbing soothing circles to try and relieve some of her obvious tension. Sirius was pacing back and forth between the cooker and the fridge, stopping at each one for about half a second before turning round and going to the other. He opened the fridge once or twice but shut it again each time after a couple of seconds. Harry spent a couple of minutes gently nudging Tonks out of her state with soothing words before sighing and lifting her unchallenged from the chair.

He nodded slightly to Sirius before leading Tonks gently up the stairs. He led her slowly to the bathroom and sat her down before taking both her shoes off as well as his. The water poured from the shower as Harry turned it on and pulled Tonks into it. Their clothes were quickly soaked as they stood, fully clothed apart from their shoes, in the shower. Harry rested his forehead on Tonks' and hugged his arms around her comfortingly. The warm water roared soothingly over them for what seemed to Harry like hours. Tonks stayed still in his arms. She seemed less tense but showed no sign of any emotions.

Finally, Tonks lifted her head slightly and connected her lips with Harry's. Harry's eyes opened wide as he realized that Tonks had kissed him. He responded in kind, making it easier for Tonks to kiss him. He kept at her pace. Not wanting to do anything to make her worse. Her hands came up around his neck and tugged slightly as she leaned back against the shower wall. Harry leant forward with her. The water now poured onto Harry's back, some spraying slightly over his shoulders and tickling Tonks cheeks. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he matched at the same pace. Both kept their eyes open, each looking into the others.

They emerged from the bathroom some thirty minutes, forced out when the water ran cold despite the magical heating methods and dripping water from their clothes. Sirius was waiting outside the door for them, his foot tapping and an angry put on his face. It held for all of two seconds before falling spectacularly into a smile. Then that smile shifted to an almost evil smirk. The kind you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of. He pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm on Harry. The water in his clothes froze solid and stuck to his skin.

Harry yelled out as the cold pushed into his skin. Sirius broke down laughing. Neither saw Tonks raise her wand and point it at Sirius. A jet of water shot from the end, closely followed by a freezing charm. What happened to Harry's clothing, happened to Sirius' as well and he let out a gasp as the cold spread lower down. Tonks laughed so hard that she fell to the floor. In the meantime, Harry had managed to move his arm to his pocket and get a hold of his wand. He shot off a heating charm in his pocket to unfreeze his trousers before flicking the wand around in his hand and unfreezing the rest of him. He moved quickly over to Sirius who was still in a large amount of shock and took his wand from him. Sirius scowled at Harry playfully and let out a moan like laugh. Harry smiled and conjured a bucket of water above Sirius' head that poured out and over him. The water was warm so it melted the ice in Sirius' clothes but only very slowly. Harry placed Sirius' wand on the floor and went to stand next to the now standing Tonks. He kissed her lightly on the fore head and walked off down the stairs with her, arms locked.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

The Weasley's didn't return to Grimauld place at all. Sirius sent their stuff through the floo. Some of it could have been broken on the way so he sent a bag with five hundred Galleons in it to pay for any breakages. Really it was an attempt to stay on reasonable terms with the family. Another week passed by and the wedding was only six days away now, the day before Harry's birthday. Tonks had gone back into the ministry twice in that week. Most likely to inform a few of her closer friends of her impending wedding. Harry didn't want too many people to know but figured that it couldn't hurt for Tonks to tell some people.

Currently she was in Diagon Alley with some of her friends, buying a wedding dress. Sirius had told Harry that she had almost definitely already chosen everything she wanted for the wedding already, apparently every female had, but she would still want to try nearly everything in the store first. Harry had called ahead as soon as he found out where she was going to get every store to charge her, or any of her friends, purchases to his account for that day. It was Sirius' idea. Or rather, Sirius had wanted to charge it all to the Black accounts but Harry had beaten him to it.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Tonks was rapidly approaching a point where she viewed her life as perfect. She was marrying the man of her dreams in less than a week. She had decided - along with the help of her two best friends, Tanya Wilcox and Hestia Jones - upon the dress she wanted. She had already chosen it about a week after she fell in love with Harry but a final check and a look through every other dress couldn't hurt. When she went to pay for it, she found that all her purchases were taken care of by the Potter account.

"Potter?" Tanya whispered into Tonks ear in front of the counter. "As in, Harry potter?" Tonks nodded slightly while recording her address for the dress to be sent to. Tanya let out a very girlish squeal and dragged away almost before she finished talking to the shop clerk. Hestia grabbed Tonks' other arm and they both moved her backwards, across the street and into the ice cream shop.

"Ok, Spill. How is it that you are going to marry Harry Potter? Though this might explain why you wouldn't tell us who it was. That's why, isn't it?" Tanya said as soon as they sat down. Hestia went to get the ice cream.

"Yes." Tonks said when Hestia got back, carrying three bowls of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. "If it was to get out, I'd get swamped in howlers and letter bombs for 'Snagging Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Batchelor for Thirteen Months Straight'. I'd still marry him but it would be annoying, to say the least."

"I can understand that, but you should have trusted us. We're your friends. That comes way before gossip and mailing our own jinxed letters." Tanya said, rubbing Tonks hand who was looking down with a little bit of shame. Tonks suppressed a giggle and looked up again at the two of them.

"You're right. I should have trusted you."

"Good. That's out of the way. Now tell us how. We know that you, like ninety nine percent of the female and ten to fifteen percent of the male population of the wizarding world, fell in love with Harry Potter. How did it turn from that to Marriage?" A small battle raged inside Tonks for a while. She said she should trust them. But she didn't want to tell them about the blood contract. That felt more personal. She could be a little selfish and not tell them. They wouldn't really mind. They wouldn't know.

"Well, I first really got to know him a couple of weeks ago when he moved in with me and Sirius, who's his godfather." Tonks started, going through how much she'd tell them. "We went out for something to eat the night he moved." She didn't say Sirius wasn't there. "And afterwards I kissed him."

"What was it like?" Hestia asked. Tanya moved closer.

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes before stopping and thinking. "Well… It didn't last long. It was just a small one. He seemed a bit shocked by it at first and I pulled back a couple of seconds after he relaxed into it. It was nice. Anyway I went to bed after that and woke up in the same bed as him."

Tanya and Hestia burst into laughter. Tanya managed to speak. "Horny bugger, isn't he?"

Tonks blushed a little but fought it down with her Metamorphagus powers. "Actually… I think it was me that moved into his." Hestia and Tanya quietened down and looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter once more.

"So what was he like?"

Tonks' blush nearly showed this time. Nearly. "We haven't had sex yet."

"Surely you must have seen his size?"

Tonks' blush did show. But only a little. "Yes." She admitted. "I have."

"And?"

"It's certainly quite a bit above average." The two other girls gasped and fell into fits of giggles. "If there is any mention of this in any paper or such like… You… you won't be invited to the wedding." The two sobered up.

"Yes, when did he propose?"

"Just over a week ago. Very romantically. He took me to the same restaurant we went to the first night and then we took a walk in a park with a lovely lake. And he proposed to me there." Tonks eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered it.

"You haven't really known each other long then, have you? It seems to be a bit fast."

"Hmm. I'd thought about that a bit. Really we just fit together perfectly. It's just like… It just happened. And I'm glad it did."

"Well it seems that he's paying for everything we buy 'cause the ice cream was on him too. So I think he's perfect for you. You like to buy loads of things."

"Hey! I am not marrying him for his money." Tonks scolded. The others just laughed.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

"What's up, cub?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" Harry sighed, scratching his brain for a way to properly articulate his thoughts. Sirius caught on. "Think it's all moving a bit fast, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry said with another sigh. "I mean. I barely knew anything about Nym a few weeks ago. And now I'm marrying her. I'm happy about it but… It just seems odd. I know she's liked me for quite a while but. When school ended, I thought I loved Ginny. And I just changed to Tonks so quickly. What if I change again? I don't want to hurt her because I'm too immature to stay focused on one woman."

"Right. Lot of worries there. Let's see if I can't put some to rest." Sirius pondered on several things for the moment. "Right. Yes. Where to start. Well, I guess I'll explain why you grew so attached to my niece. I know how you don't like people controlling your life but part of your easy taking to Nymphadora is the blood contract willing you to."

"So a piece of paper is controlling my mind."

"Well, it is magical paper and not exactly affecting your mind. It's more likely affecting your body, your blood. It's making your body want to be with Nymphadora and so your mind might follow that. It isn't as strong as if it was directly influencing your mind but it plays a part. There is also the fact you and her are perfect for each other, really. I know it sounds like a stupid pick up line or something but you are. I'd say maybe the same as James and Lily were made for each other, maybe more. Maybe it was the blood contract that affected you both to be like this but still, you've grown up all your life like it so I don't think it matters if it did."

"I suppose. But what if I do suddenly loose interest in her?"

"You won't. Partially because I know what you're like. Extremely loyal to those you love. Followed me into the second most fortified ministry controlled wizarding establishment, right?"

"I suppose."

"And also the blood contract. It will stop you from even thinking of another woman that way."

"It will?"

"Yep. And if it doesn't and you do end you breaking Nym's heart… well at least you won't live long enough to regret it."

"Mmm…" Harry mused. The slightly veiled, yet mostly joking, threat didn't escape him.

"Good. Now that your fears are settled, slightly, I've noticed that you're growing up now and I'm sure James would want me to take his place in explaining to you, the Mechanics of Love."

"Ouch." Harry mumbled as his head hit the table.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Harry sulked across the front door and turned around to face the two laughing 'adults' behind him. "You guys are arseholes." Remus and Sirius just laughed harder.

"That was brilliant." Sirius said between breaths.

"You though we were them." Remus continued. "Priceless." The two wiped tears from their eyes and tried to sober up but fell apart again when looking at Harry.

"Shut up you two, I'm getting married in, like, four hours, Tonks is probably somewhat worried about me, I can see about seven of you right now and my brain is trying to force it's way out of my nose in one piece."

"Oh right." Sirius brought out his wand and shot a spell at Harry. "Sobering spell." He explained. Harry winced as the alcohol in his system shot rapidly downwards and settled itself in his left shoe.

"That was horrible. I need a shower." Harry walked a little unsteadily up the stairs, producing a squelch every time his left foot pushed down on the floor. Sirius and Remus just laughed some more.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Harry let the warm water relax him as it thundered down his back. The stench of alcohol was being washed away with a small amount of tension in his muscles. He froze as the shower door opened but relaxed again when he felt cool delicate fingers run across his skin, around his waist and coming together in the centre of his stomach. A head rested against his shoulder and he could feel a breath on his neck.

"You know, its bad luck to see each other today before the wedding." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"I've got my eyes closed." Tonks said. He felt her smile into his neck and was suddenly hit by the realization that he was being embraced by a very much so naked woman, her breasts resting on his back. His reaction was nearly instantaneous.

"I think I should get out before I have no choice but to see you." Harry said, willing his erection to go down. His own will was doing absolutely nothing against Tonks' constant contact.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Neither would I, really. I just don't think I'd be able to stop myself from going much, much further." Harry blushed as Tonks giggled.

"Oh… I see." She reached down and grasped his shaft. "I suppose that may be a problem." She squeezed and Harry let out a gasp. "But it could also work to my advantage."

"Nym…" Harry breathed out. She couldn't quite catch the tone.

"But we'll just have to wait. You'll be mine by tonight."

"Looking forward to it." Harry let out a breath as Nym pulled he hand away and gave him another hug before exiting the shower. He stayed in for another three minutes, after turning the water cold. He thought about what had just happened. He had freaked out a bit. That was more the shock of having Tonks grab him… down there .Truthfully, he wouldn't have minded in the least. Though something made him want to wait. It would be better if they did. More special. But he had still frozen up and… he just hoped Tonks didn't hate him or think he didn't love her.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Tonks stumbled rather ungracefully into her parents home. Her mum was there to catch her and pulled her immediately into preparations, how she would look, what she should do and so forth. Tonks just nodded along. She had nearly blown it. She just had to go and see him. He'd freaked out. She couldn't blame him. She was so… forward. God, he must think that she was pressuring him. She had to go and apologize. But then she'd be showing up and seeing him yet again that day. He might freak out again. It was unlike him, but still. She should wait until the wedding and apologize. But what if he thought that she was waiting till the last minute to talk to him so he had no choice but to go through with it at such short notice? Aargh. Why did everything have to appear so complicated? She should have just waited. Instead she had nearly blown it. She prayed that Harry was fine.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Dumbledore was sorting through his mail. Ok. So it wasn't his mail. It was Harry's. It was his duty as guardian to make sure he was only viewing appropriate mail. Ok. So he wasn't Harry's guardian anymore. The Goblins had kindly informed him of that. He was still his headmaster and wanted to make sure he was ok. Ok that wasn't the real reason for looking through the mail of the fifteen year old wizarding saviour. Harry had slipped away over the summer. The obvious reasons were Sirius and Nymphadora. His recent plans to get him back, the guilting, lying and honour duel tampering, had failed. Harry was too strong willed and the Weasley girl had been killed quite brutally by Ms. Tonks. Even seeing Nymphadora's dark side didn't deter young Harry. This was most troublesome. If she led him into darkness, he may become worse than Riddle.

His train of thought derailed. What was this, a reply? A reply from a letter? A letter about a marriage? A marriage between Harry and Nymphadora? This was no good. They couldn't marry. He'd have to stop it. Wait. The marriage was today? He'd have to stop Harry before he threw his life away. And more importantly before he became emancipated. He'd have next to no control then. He sent all of the letters and mail on his desk to the owl office to be sent to Harry and ran to his fireplace.

"The Burrow." Was the last thing he said before shooting off down his chimney.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

Harry stood nervously at the altar. The wedding was taking place in a small muggle church. It was in a village in the south of England. Sirius had told Harry that it was where his parents got married. Tonks had immediately insisted on getting married there. Harry didn't have much say in many aspects of the wedding. He had tried to help but was politely told that it was the women's job to organize and Sirius had backed that statement up. It seemed that he didn't even get to choose his own suit. Not that he was complaining. He would have no doubt managed to mess up everything he tried to organize and he wanted this day to be perfect for Tonks.

Tonks was of course the reason he was nervous. He was going to be married. He loved her, he knew that, but the actual realization that it was happening right now was what was making his hands shake. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. Harry turned and smiled back. He was Happy his godfather was here. His best man. Fred and George, or visa versa, were also there. Acting as Page Boys as Harry had no one else. He didn't even bother to invite his muggle relatives.

A couple more minutes passed. Harry started to worry. She wouldn't leave him, right? What if she thought he didn't love her? Because he had been so stupid in the shower. She wouldn't be here and it was his fault. This was probably his one chance of happiness until Voldy and he fought. He had blown it. He held back a tear. No. She would be here. Any minute now. But what if he had made her think he didn't want her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupi…

The sound of the church organ cut off his inner self aimed rant. He looked up and caught his breath in his throat when he saw Nym walk down the aisle. She was beautiful. Her face glowed as she walked up the aisle, smiling shyly at him. He managed to smile back though hadn't taken a breath yet. She was in her original form, burnt brown hair falling gracefully between her shoulder blades. He resisted the urge to pat his own hair. He new it was probably a mess. He couldn't care less about it right now.

Tonks stepped in front of him and he finally took in a breath. The Vicar (the spitting image of your average stereotypical vicar, middle aged and balding, quite short too) started to speak.

Tonks tuned him out and looked at Harry. He was nervous, she could tell, but she could also see the love and excitement in his eyes. As well as a little uncertainty. She took a breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. It sounded odd. She realized he had spoken too. He'd said the same thing. Both laughed quietly as they realized this at the same time.

Harry gestured for Tonks to speak first. "I'm sorry about what I did this morning. I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you or using you or… I just. I don't know. I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable and… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come into the shower…"

"It's fine, Tonks. You weren't pushy or anything, I… At the time I was just a bit shocked. Teenager and all that. I would have gladly carried on. I feel it's better this way though. It feels better that we'll do it after we're married, I can't explain it." Harry trailed off and just stared into Tonks eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… I think it will be better that way. I'm sorry about…"

"Don't even bother. No reason to apologize. I'm just sorry for freezing up on you. You must have thought I didn't want you." Harry said, hanging his head a bit.

"To be honest, I was more concerned about what you thought about me."

Harry smiled and looked up at her again. "So… Good timing on the talk, huh?"

"What?"

"Sirius just finished his speech." Tonks gasped and looked at Sirius who was smiling at both of them as he walked back from the church stand where he was speaking. "I'm sure most of it was about he knew we'd be perfect for each other before we even met." Tonks giggled.

Tanya gave her speech and the Vicar carried on with the ceremony. Harry and Tonks had both prepared their own vows for the day. Harry said his first.

"Nymphadora." Nym blushed as he said her name. It sounded lovely from his mouth. "The love I have for you has blossomed so fast to the point where I couldn't imagine life without you. My world ends where yours does. I'll be with you, by your side. Always. Nothing will keep us apart. Today, I make sure of that. We met under strange circumstances and I fell for you under stranger ones yet. I wouldn't have it any other way. You complete me, you really do. I love you, Nymphadora Tonks, and I won't stop loving you even after time ends."

Tonks had tears in her eyes as she started to speak. "I've loved you for so long, Harry. When you returned the feelings, it was the happiest point in my life. Only topped by when you proposed. And… right now. I… I couldn't possibly exist in a world without you. I'll stay with you, no matter what, always. I love you."

Harry held back his own tears and smiled at Tonks as, after a brief moment of silence the Vicar carried on with the procession. "Do you, Nymphadora Vesta Tonks, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Tears were running freely down Nymphadora's face as she said "I do." Harry's heart leapt around his chest in joy. He was wanted.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Nymphadora Vesta Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Harry took a breath. "I…"

"Stop!" Harry looked in anger as Dumbledore strode down the aisle, the echo from his voice just clearing. "I can not allow you to do this, Harry."

"You're a bit late." Harry said, an oddly joking, sarcastic demeanor replacing his previous anger. "Being the show stealing, glory hog that you are, I would have thought you'd come in when it was asked whether anyone had any objections. That would have been dramatic. I would have preferred if you'd arrived about five minute later. That way I would be having this discussion after I kissed who would be my wife. Something I am very looking forward to."

"I can not allow you to throw your life away, Harry." Dumbledore said again.

"I'm not." Harry said simply. "Next?"

Dumbledore floundered for a bit before saying "You're putting Nymphadora in danger."

"My name is Tonks to you. It would have been Mrs. Potter by now."

"And as far as I'm aware, I'm not." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's all in the Prophesy, dear Dumbles. It's all in the Prophesy." Tonks had been told the Prophesy by Sirius the night they got back from the Department of Mysteries. "You just have to look."

Dumbledore receded into thought and Molly Weasley took he chance to voice her opinion. "Harry. Surely you can't be thinking marrying that whore. The bitch killed Ginny!" Before she'd taken a breath at the end, Molly Weasley was hit with five spells, ranging from stunners to cutters and a single bone-breaker. The later came from the groom, Harry, and hit her leg.

"You brought your wand to our wedding?" Tonks asked.

"So did you." Harry stated. Tonks looked at her own wand and slipped it back into a small, invisible, pouch on the back of her dress. She smiled sheepishly.

"That's different."

Harry chuckled slightly. "How?"

"Fine." Tonks said after a brief pause. "It isn't."

"Exactly." Harry turned to face the intruding group, which now consisted of Dumbledore, The Weasleys and Hermione. "I suggest you leave. You weren't invited and you are interfering with the ceremony. Be sure to stop by after the bonding this evening. I'd love to catch up with you."

Dumbledore paled slightly at the word 'Bonding' but he soon started to think again, he would find some way to keep them apart. He would find another way of killing of that damn Metamorphagus. He turned and left, a plan forming in his mind. Severus would relay a message to Riddle. Tell him that Harry would be out in the open. Tonks would be killed and Dumbledore will swoop in to save Harry. And Harry would be his again.

Mrs. Weasley was awake again and being helped to stand by Arthur and Ron. "You are no longer welcome in our home, Harry. You've chosen your side. It's one of darkness. Come on boys." Fred and George looked torn and Harry gestured them to go. Their family needed them more right now.

When they had all left, Harry turned to Tonks. "Where were we? Oh, I remember. Ahem. I do." He finished quickly. Tonks giggled and they both looked expectantly at the Vicar who was rather shocked about all he had seen. So were most of Tonks' relatives on her father's side. The Vicar fixed his glasses (The stereotypical kind, round ones) slightly and coughed a bit.

"Er… right. I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry chuckled slightly and pulled Tonks into a tight embrace, dipping his head and pouring all his love into the kiss he'd been wanting to give her since this morning.

/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\

End Note: Gasp!

Not sure why.

I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up before Christmas, New years at latest. I had trouble with the wedding part and I'm still not one hundred percent with it. I may come back and change it later. Who knows.

Also, have you noticed the many different middle names Tonks has been given? I decided to add my own. I like it, personally. Came across it a few days ago and looked up what it meant. A certain part fit. Anyways, what do you think?

Next…

Stuff… Happens. Yay!


End file.
